Another High school Fanfic
by my big siss' lil' sis
Summary: Kagome have once met Inuyasha and Miroku in kindergarten where they bullied her, now they once again meet in high school. Will Inuyasha be as mean now? read and find out. the parring is Inu/Kags. It's rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New school.

It was Kagomes first day at school after the summer holiday and this year she was gonna start in high school, with her friend Sango. The two of them had been best friends since they met in kindergarten.

_Kagome had just started in a new kindergarten after her mother once again had moved. It must have been the third time or something since Kagome was born._

_Kagome was walking around outside in the playground all alone. She decided on walking over to the beautiful flowers a little away from where she was standing. She walked slowly over towards the bush where the flowers were. It took a minute or two before Kagome reached her destination. Kagome stood innocently and smelled the flowers, when two boys walked up to her._

_One of the boys had beautiful golden colour eyes and long silver hair with the cutest doggie-ears on top of his head. The second boy had short black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes. "Hi! What is a pretty, young girl doing all by herself? And this far away from the other kids?" the black haired boy asked taking one of Kagome hands up to his lips kissing it lightly. Kagome blushed a little and took her hand away from the boys hand "I was just smelling the flowers" Kagome answered still with a little red cheeks. "Ha! I bet you don't have any friends! But with such an ugly girl like you, I wonder why!" The silver haired boy said cruelly. Kagome turned around and began walking away, but first saying over her shoulder "I don't want to smell the flowers if it mean being in the presence of you, so bye!"._

_Not a long time after that, Kagome bumped into someone and was now sitting on the ground rubbing her sore butt. She looked over at the person she bumped into with an apologetic smile. The person she saw was a girl about her age with hazel eyes and long dark brown hair. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't look were I was going. Sorry!" Kagome said rising to her feet and offering the girl a hand. The girl gladly took the offered hand with a smile and got of off the ground too, "Oh, it doesn't matter. My name is Sango" the girls shook hands while Kagome was saying: "My name is Kagome. Do you want to be my friend?" and as unbelievingly as it was Sango answered "OK!"_

_And after that the two became best friends and still are and they never saw the two boys again (A/N: is it just me or does it sound like a place where I write 'and they lived happy ever after?)_

Yesterday Kagome and Sango had agreed on meeting at Sangos place and walk from there to the school.

Kagome was in the kitchen eating breakfast that her mom had agreed to make just this once, because it's the first day at school.

Kagome was wearing a black skirt that hung about 2 inches over her knees with a silver chain going from the front to the back of the skirt and a red tank-top saying 'Angel… No, the Devils girl!' in white letters and black, white and red sneakers, her black, long, blow-dried hair hung loose.

Kagome soon enough finished eating her pancakes and headed for the door.

After about 5 minutes Kagome neared Sangos house. Sango, who had been waiting outside, came running down the driveway greeting Kagome with a hug and a smile, before both of them continued their journey to find the school.

"Uhm… Kagome??" Sango was looking around the park to find the right path to take, but it was nowhere to be found. "What is it Sango??" Kagome asked looking up towards her friend and getting a bad feeling about the way Sango was looking around like a mad man. "Well my dear friend… we are going to be a little late for school today.. please don't kill me, I'm tooo… young to die!" Sango began backing away from Kagome afraid of what she would do. "Well Sango as much as I wanna kill you right now I have a problem with doing so. Cause if I kill you there is _no _chance that I ever get to school, so get your butt over here and find the right way!" Kagome by now was looking around like crazy to find anybody to ask what way to the school. After a minute a boy with black shoulder length hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes came by and Kagome didn't hesitate to ask him about the way to their school.

Kagome: "Excuse me?"

Boy: "Hallo my lovely ladies, what may I help you with?"

Sango: "Well you see we were going to school when I couldn't find the right way to turn and maybe you know? The schools name is Tama high?"

Boy: "I guess it's you're lucky day, cause that's where I'm headed. Are you gonna start your freshman year?"

Kagome: "Yeah"

Boy: "Me too"

Sango: "Well, my name is Sango and this is my best friend Kagome"

Boy: "What beautiful names to two beautiful ladies. My name is Miroku"

Kagome: "Nice to meet you. You know, I think I've seen you before"

Miroku: "Well, I don't know from where, but do ya wanna get going or else we're gonna get late for class"

Sango: "You're probably right"

Kagome: "Yeah, let's get going"

The three walked in a few minutes, Miroku leading the way, before they arrived at the school. They all headed towards the office to get their schedules and locker numbers.

Once they arrived at the office an old lady greeted them "Hallo children, I suppose you came to get the schedules and locker numbers, my name is Kaede and what may your names be?" Kaede asked while rummaging around with a lot of papers. "Well my name is Kagome and this is Sango and Miroku, and yes, we did come to get the schedules and locker numbers" Kagome introduced while pointing to Sango and Miroku. Not a long time after Miroku got handed two papers and then Kagome and Sango. A loud squeal erupted from Sango who was now looking from her own schedule to Kagomes "Kagome, we got the same homeroom and we have 4 classes together today!" Kagome also squealed and hugged Sango who gladly returned the hug. Miroku still standing beside Kagome looked over her schedule "I have the same homeroom as you! And Kagome has 2 classes with me today! What about you my dear Sango? Can I see your schedule" Miroku held out a hand ready to reside the schedule. Sango handed Miroku the schedule while looking over his shoulder to look at Mirokus' paper. "My dear Sango, we have almost every class together! Aren't you excited?" Miroku leapt an arm around Sangos waist in a hug while his one hand got lower and lower down until

WHACK!! SLAM!! BANG!!!

And Miroku was on the floor with a big red handprint on the left cheek.

Miroku looked up at a very pissed Sango who was fuming, while rubbing his cheek with a perverted smile plastered on his face. Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku before breaking down, laughing so hard tears started running down her cheeks. Sango slowly turned towards Kagome with an even more pissed look and that's when Kaede cleared her voice catching the teenagers' attention, "Would you please get out and go to class instead? The bell is about to ring" that made the teenagers moving their feet. And as soon as they were outside the office they headed towards the hallway with the lockers. "Locker number 257" Kagome read out loud trying to find the right hall. "My locker is about 3 halls away I think" Sango said while walking away from the others. "Well Kagome, my locker is beside Sangos so see you in class" Miroku took off the same way as Sango, and Kagome once again looked around to find the right locker. Kagome walked over towards a boy with silver hair and dog-ears to ask where her locker was placed, but found out it was right there 2 lockers away from the boys. Kagome opened her locker with a little trouble, but she did it.

Kagome looked up from her locker to see a girl with long black hair a little longer than her own and brown eyes like her own, Kikyou. Kagome and Kikyou were sworn enemies. They had been sworn enemies from the day they meet in 6. grade. Kikyou was the most sluttish-looking girl, and she even acted like a slut, throwing herself at every guy, who was hot, and this time it was the boy 2 lockers away. Kikyou jumped at the guy "Hallo Inu-poo! How have you been? The last time I saw you, you were the cutest guy in the class. Now you're the hottest! What do you say, you and me Friday?" Kikyou asked in a sexy voice, but that didn't help that the boy looked totally grossed out and did even more when she started talking to him. "Get away from me Kikyou and NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU ON FRIDAY!! I would not go out with you in 1-2-3-4 and 5. Grade and I will not go out with you now! So leave me the hell alone, SLUT!!" the boy shoved Kikyou away. And that's when Kagome broke down laughing "The big Kikyou got turned down!! Not that it surprises me…" Kagome said when she stopped laughing so hard, but as soon as she finished talking she broke down laughing again. Kikyou and the boy both turned their heads over to look at Kagome who was leaning on her locker for support. "Kagome!! Just when I think you're finally gone, you show up!!" Kikyou yelled looking at Kagome with a pissed look. "What can I say? I like pestering sluts and bitches!" Kagome managed to choke out between her laughter. The boy stood smirking while looking from Kikyou to Kagome.

A/N. That was chapter one… I don't know when I'm going to upload the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I do **_NOT _**own Inu Yasha and the persons from it! HAHA!! YOU CANT SUE ME!!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: _Realization**

Kikyou made a leap to bitch slap Kagome, but Kagome caught her wrist. "See you even slap like the bitch you are!" Kagome said smiling a little while looking Kikyou square in the eye.

Kikyou pulled her hand back while glaring at Kagome with the deadliest glare she could.

The boy suddenly spoke up after a few moments of glaring contest between the 2 teenagers. "When don't you leave, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked/Said in a low dangers voice.

Both Kikyou and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised, they'd both forgotten he was even there.

"But Inuyasha, cupcake, the love of my life.. I don't want to leave you in the bad presence of that bitch, Kagome!" Kikyou said in a sucker sweet voice while pointing a tomb at Kagome.

_So her name is Kagome. I think I know her she seems familiar _Inuyasha thought to himself while looking over towards Kagome. "You know.. Slut.. I'm in better presence with this Kagome girl than you.. SO FUCK OFF!!"

Kikyou stomped away from Inuyasha and Kagome yelling over her shoulder: "THIS IS NOT OVER YET KAGOME!!! THE WAR IS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!!"

"What war!? I haven't done anything!"

Inuyasha who heard her answered: "I guess she takes things the wrong way or something!"

Kagome looked over at him with a quizzical look "What do you mean takes things the wrong way??"

Inuyasha gave Kagome the famous smirk while replying: "You know.. You and me together.. Not that it will_ ever_ happen!" Inuyasha closed his locker and left a dump stuck Kagome in thought.

_Now I know where I know him from!! I think..._ Kagome closed her locker as well, but not as noisy as Inuyasha had done it. Right then Sango and Miroku walked up to her. And again something struck Kagome _wait I know Miroku too! I know I've meet him before! Just like Inuyasha!_

As soon as Miroku and Sango reached her, Sango _behind _Miroku, She asked Miroku some questions:

Kagome: "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Miroku: "I don't think so"

Kagome: "Where do you live?"

Miroku: "About 18 blocks away"

Kagome: "Where did you go to school before high school?"

Miroku: "At Sukiyato"

Kagome: "So it's not from there. Kindergarten?"

Miroku: "The Kindergarten 2 roads away. I can't remember the name.. Oh, yeah! It was Utasuka"

Kagome: "OMFG!!"

Miroku: "What's wrong with that?"

Sango: "That's our old kindergarten.. You where one of the 2 bullies that bullied Kagome one time.."

Kagome: "SO INUYASHA IS THAT STUPID BOY WHO WAS SO MEAN TO ME!!!"

Miroku: "Did you meet him today?"

Kagome: "Yeah, that JERK walked away right before you 2 shoved up"

Miroku: "What way?"

Kagome: "Left"

Miroku: "Well I'll go find him then. See you Kagome and my dearest Sango!"

Sango blushed a tiny bit before whacking Miroku upside the head. Kagome snickered while looking at the 2.

When Miroku got away, from the red faced Sango from either 1. Blushing or 2. Being angry or even number 3. Still being embarrassed from falling head first to the ground while chasing after Miroku, he walked the same way as Inuyasha.

Sango turned to look at Kagome who by now had stopped the snickering. "Kagome.. What about we walk to the classroom I mean the clock is ringing in about.. Oh, yeah.. about 48 seconds". As soon as the words had left Sangos mouth Kagome took of running down the hall trying to find the right way.

It appeared that when you ask a new student, which is in a hurry himself, what way to room number 112 they tell you the wrong way... Funnily enough.. So Kagome took of running the wrong way after she had asked. So now the 2 girls were running around trying to find a way back to where they started, which didn't work out to well.

"Oh, god! This school is like a labyrinth! Now we're never going to make it! I should have asked a student who wasn't a freshman!" Kagome almost yelled out while looking around for someone to ask. But when you are a place where nobody ever comes by accept maybe a few students who walked or ran the wrong way like Sango and Kagome.

* * *

A/N I'm so SORRY! That the chapter is so short, but I didn't have the time so I thought that it was better than nothing..

I hope you liked the chapter!?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I do **_NOT _**own Inu Yasha and I'll never do so! And if I did (think about it) would I just sit down and write fanfics? I don't think so!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Why of all people did it have to be the bitch?!_

Kagome and Sango were both running around like crazy when Kagome suddenly bumped into someone. She looked down to see Kikyou on the floor while her herself were standing like nothing had happened.

"What did you do that for you bitch!?" Sounded Kikyous angry voice from the floor.

Sango came running towards the 2 girls by now. "You could have moved out of the way yourself! And Kagome isn't a bitch, you are!" Sango shot back before Kagome had a change to do so. Kagome held a hand out to help Kikyou get up ((A/N. I really don't know why Kagome always have to be so nice..)). Kikyou took Kagomes hand like nothing was wrong, before she pulled with all her might. Kagome feel down and landed a little ways away from Kikyou. "I was just trying to help you get up! You could have just been grateful, but NOO.. You had to be a bitch about this like everything else!" Kagome had an angry look gracing her features. The angry look on her face quickly changed when Kikyou bitch slapped her across the face. Kagome sad stunned while rubbing her cheek. "You shouldn't have done that, sluttish bitch!" Kagome said while giving Kikyou an identical slap as Kikyou had done a few seconds ago. Kikyou sad as stunned as Kagome had. "You actually slapped me!! You will pay for that!!" Kikyou threw a punch at Kagome who jumped away just in time. "Girl! You hit like a baby pig and I don't think they can hit at all!" Kagome said pointing a thump at Kikyou. In the background Kagome could hear Sango laughing. _She's probably laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her face.. I sound like it at least _Kagome thought snickering at Kikyous expression. "You even look like a baby pig when you have that look on your face!" Kagome laughed out. Kikyou fumed with anger. "I am NOT a pig!" Kikyou yelled Kicking Kagome in the side. "I never said you were a pig I said you looked like a BABY pig and that you hit like one to! Wait Kikyou is it not your birthday today?" Kagome asked with a bright smile _I have the perfect song for you then.. MUHAHA.. then I'll try out a birthday song I made up a while ago.._ Kagome had a creepy look in her eyes but a bright smile.

Kikyou looked sceptically at Kagome before answering the question "Yes it is. And what is it to you?".

"Well we can't have a birthday girl not getting a birthday song! So I would like to sing my song for you:

Happy birthday 2 you

You life in the zoo

You look like a monkey

And you smell like 1 2"

Kagome still had a very big and bright smile on her face. "Happy birthday! Queen of the monkeys!" Kagome said snickering a bit.. Or a lot!

Sango reached out a hand to help Kagome of off the ground and Kagome gladly took it. Kikyou also got up with a glare in Kagomes direction.. Kagome looked at Kikyou and saw the glare "Oh, no! I think I peed my pants because of that scary glare!" Kagome mocked turning to the laughing Sango who also mocked "I thought the sluttish ice queen of the monkeys was a myth! But I guess I was wrong!".

Kikyou only got more and more angry.

Sango walked past Kikyou, but while Kagome was walking past her she spoke up.

"Stay away from _my_ Inuyasha or you'll get the consequences!"

"Why do you even want to get Inuyasha? Let me guess.. He's the only good looking boy you know you haven't slept with?!" Kagome spat back walking slowly towards Sango.

"I haven't slept with every good looking boy I know! And for the record I don't want Inuyasha because of his look…" Kikyou and Kagome stood with the bag turned towards each others.

"Yeah, that's right you want him because of 2 things 1: His look and if he is rich that is the number 2 reason. If he isn't rich then it's because he doesn't want you and you want to show that you can get all the boys you want! And that by the way you can't, cause believe it or not... It's not every boy who wants a slut over a nice un-sluttish girl...!" Kagome and Sango walked away after that only faintly hearing Kikyou yelling after them.

"I'm warning you Higurashi! Lay one finger on MY Inuyasha and I'll make your life a living hell!"

* * *

After a lot of running around Kagome and Sango made it 2 the first class.

As soon as they entered the classroom all eyes were on them. "I suppose you have a good reason to be so late?" The teacher asked rising an eyebrow at the 2 girls.

"Yes we have Mr. Medina!" Kagome answered walking towards his desk with Sango right behind.

"And what is the reason?" Mr. Medina asked eyeing Kagome and Sango.

"Well Kagome asked this student what way to the classroom and the person said we should go to the left instead of the right so we ended up in a place where nobody ever came by! And I must add that this school is like a labyrinth! When you get lost you can't find the right way back again!" Sango explained a red tinting her cheeks.

* * *

A/N 

I will be so mean to stop writing and go get some sleep.. I stayed up all last night to eat candy with my friend at a sleepover… so I'm kinda tired!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Bla… Bla… Bla…!!

* * *

_Chapter 4: How did I know he would ask?!_

Mr. Medina nodded and looked over the class list "You must be Kagome" Mr. Medina said looking at Kagome "And you must be Sango" And he looked at Sango. "Take a seat down in the back row" Mr. Medina said then turned towards the class. "Where was I?" He asked out in the class.

A girl who looked like a real nerdy girl raised her hand from the first row just in front of the teachers' desk. "I believe you were about to tell us about the assignment" The girl answered truthfully.

"Oh, Yeah! Now I remember! The project is that all of you will chose a partner that is the opposite sex and the project is to be a married couple in 1 month to learn about how it is.. So you don't go get married right now!" Mr. Medina said enthusiastically "I've changed my mind! I'll chose your partners… Well since the bell is about to ring I'll do it next time we see each others! Class dismissed!".

Every student raised and walked out of the class room. Kagome had only just seen who she sat besides when the bell rung, It was him… It was Inuyasha.

On the hallway Kagome saw Sango talking to Miroku so she thought she'd let the 2 be and head towards her locker.

The hallway was so crowded that she couldn't see where she was going and within a few second she bumped into the first person.

Kagome looked up and into 2 brown eyes that looked familiar.

"Hallo Kagome! What a wonderful surprise to see your beautiful face here" The boy said helping Kagome up off the ground.

"Hi, Hojo! Sorry about me bumping into you! It is impossible to see where you're walking in this crowded hallway" Kagome said now standing again.

"Oh, it was my fault to so don't think about it" Hojo stated looking all over Kagome "Well Kagome since I meet you again then what about going out with me on Friday?" Hojo asked with hope evident in his voice.

Kagome wasn't really that chocked he had asked, cause he had asked the very same question since 6 grade and every time Kagome had said "Hojo you're a really nice guy and stuff but I don't think you're the one for me. Someday you will find a girl that is the right girl for you and you'll be happy, but I'm mot that girl!"

And every time Hojo would walk away all depressed and he would ask the same question next time he would see her.

When Hojo was out of sight she took of once again.

* * *

_I'm almost there just 20 feet or something… and I've only crashed with 1 boy and 1 girl. Now it's impossible for me to crash into more people _CRASH _I thought that thought too soon _Kagome thought while falling. She closed her eyes ready to collide with the hard floor. 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes _why didn't I hit the ground yet?_ She thought looking up. Then she felt it 2 strong arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed slightly looking up into the eyes of the person who had caught her. To Kagomes surprise it was him… It was Inuyasha.

When Kagome once again stood on her own to legs she said "sorry 'bout that I wasn't watching where I was going".

Inuyasha rudely answered "Whatever wench! Just get out of my way!"

Kagome didn't move an inch "Why should I!? You can't tell me what to do! And my name is not wench it is Kagome! Ka-go-me!".

Inuyasha looked down in surprise with a tint of amusement in his eyes "Whatever bitch!"

Kagome fumed with anger. How dared he talk to her like that!

SLAP!!

Kagome had slapped Inuyasha across his face.

"What the hell did you do that for, BITCH!?" Inuyasha said in a dangerous low voice.

"What do you think I did it for!? I am **_NOT_** a bitch or wench!"

* * *

A/N

I don't hope you hated it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

_Last chapter:_

Kagome had slapped Inuyasha across his face.

"What the hell did you do that for, BITCH!?" Inuyasha said in a dangerous low voice.

"What do you think I did it for!? I am **_NOT_** a bitch or wench!"

_**Chapter 5: A new friend.**_

"No you're both!" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome shot her hand out towards Inuyashas face. A clawed hand shot up and grabbed Kagomes wrist before her hand got even close to slapping Inuyasha.

"If you ever slap me again you're in for it! Got it, get it, good!"

Kagome pulled her hand out of Inuyashas grasp, but before she could do so Inuyasha gave it a squeeze. "Ouch! That hurt you know!" Kagome muttered.

"Oh, no! I hurt the little baby girl!" Inuyasha mocked, then said in a more like him manner "Like I care!".

"You know! You're just an cocky son-of-a-jerk!" Kagome said in a low voice then with disappointment evident in her eyes she walked away, but only got half way past Inuyasha before he spoke up "And you're a bitch!" Then he walked off the opposite way than Kagome.

Kagome arrived at her locker to see Sango leaning against it.

"Hi Sango! Whassup?" Kagome asked now standing beside Sango.

"Not much! I was just waiting for you and your lover-boy to stop fighting and get the hell together instead!" Sango replied with a grin.

Sango walked away from the locker allowing Kagome to open it and exchange her books.

Kagome turned towards Sango after closing her locker "Sango, there is nothing going on between me and Inuyasha! He is an egoistical jerk! Maybe if he would a little kind sometimes…".

Sango nodded "whatever you say! But you must admit that he is HOT!?".

Kagome looked wide eyed at her best friend then with a sigh she answered "I guess you're right!".

"Off course I'm right! I'm always right! At least sometimes…" Sango mumbled the last part to herself but Kagome made out what she said and sniggered a little.

_Well I'm glad she didn't make it a big deal like always, when I talk or discus with a guy_ Kagome thought remembering all the times Sango had confronted her about a guy she didn't like.

"We better get to classes now!" Sango said waving at Kagome while walking away.

Kagome stood a second before turning around on her heels only to become face to chest with a tall guy. Kagome looked up to see a wolf youkai with big blue eyes, a warm heart-melting smile, his hair in a high ponytail and pointy ears.

"Hi! Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you or anything! My name is Kouga! And you are?" Kouga asked kissing Kagomes hand lightly.

"My name is Kagome! Are you new here?" Kagome asked blushing and taking her hand back.

"Yeah I am a freshman! What about you?" Kouga asked smiling leaning against the lockers beside the 2 of them.

"I'm a freshman 2! So what class are you in right now?" Kagome asked smiling.

"History with some old lady I think…"

"Oh, well! Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" Kouga replied turning around and walking away while waving "Bye, Kagome!".

"Bye, Kouga!" Kagome continued on with walking to class.

_**With Miroku and Inuyasha**_

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Miroku said over the loud crowd of students in the hallway. Miroku was finding the books for the next class.

"Hi, Miroku! Whassup?" Inuyasha asked in a happy voice.

"Have you been doing something naughty in the schools closet, again?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his lips.

"Miroku, that's you!" Inuyasha answered annoyed whacking Miroku upside the head.

"Well then it must be number second guess: You're happy because you've been arguing with lady Kagome" Miroku stated like it was the obvious.

"Yeah that is pretty much it!" Inuyasha answered smirking.

"Why don't you just admit you like her?" Miroku asked smiling a normal smile not perverted…

"Maybe because I don't like her!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

'You know you like her!' A voice said

_**Who the hell are you!? **_

'I'm you off course'

_**What!!**_

'Now to the matters. Why don't you admit you like Kagome!? I know you think about her a lot and I even know what you think! U think she is beautiful and hot! Especially when she's angry!'

_**What!? No I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell u or anyone else!**_

'You just totally admitted you like her and think she's hot and beautiful!'

_**You sound like a girl! You can't be me and sound like a girl!!**_

'So what! It's better than being stubborn!'

_**Hey!!**_

'What, it's the truth'

_**Humph!**_

'Admit it to her or just admit it to yourself..'

A/N

If anybody reviews ad tell me they want me to write the next chapter then I will but if not I'm going to give up on this story, cause it's not really fun to write a story if no one likes it..


	6. Chapter 6

I suppose you already found out in the last chapter that when Inuyasha was telling something in his head, the writing looked like this: **_Text…_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Last chapter:

_**What!? No I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell u or anyone else!**_

'You just totally admitted you like her and think she's hot and beautiful!'

_**You sound like a girl! You can't be me and sound like a girl!!**_

'So what! It's better than being stubborn!'

_**Hey!!**_

'What, it's the truth'

_**Humph!**_

'Admit it to her or just admit it to yourself..'

_Chapter 6: admit!_

_**Would you just SHUT UP!!?**_

'Not before you admit you like Kagome'

_**There is nothing to admit!**_

'Oh yes there are'

_**No!**_

'You love Kagome and I know it. I am a part of you remember? That means that I can feel when you like someone ex. Your precious Kagome'

_**She isn't mine!**_

'But you want her to be yours'

**_So what! She doesn't like me! And besides she's just a stupid bitch_**

'No she isn't, and you know it! You only yell at her and say these things because you don't want her to know you like her'

_**I don't like her! And I yell and say things to her because it's really fun**_

You liked her from the first time you saw her! The first time you found out she could stand up for herself towards Kikyou the sluttish bitch!

**_Fine I admit she is beautiful and hot and that she's even more hot and beautiful when she's angry or blushing! But that doesn't mean I like her!_**

'Yes it does! I know you… You never thinks girls are Hot or beautiful, even if they are, unless you like them for more than beauty!'

**_HEY!!! I just admitted that she's hot and beautiful! You were supposed to find someone else to annoy!_**

'I said that you had to admit you like her!'

_**And I who thought you knew me!**_

What do you mean?

_**You should know that I never admit when I like someone!**_

'So you do like her!'

_**I didn't say that! or maybe I did…?**_

Goodbye for now! I will come back if you don't admit it to Kagome soon!

Inuyasha snapped back to reality to find Miroku waving a hand in front of his face.

"What is wrong with you? You never daydream or think!?" Miroku asked snickering

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha said in a low voice and walked away from Miroku who had a confused look on his face. _What did I say? I normally say stuff like that and he normally doesn't care… _Miroku wondered walking to his next class alone.

Sango entered the classroom and looked around trying to recognise anybody in the room. Sango couldn't identify anybody she just found a seat and sat down. A girl with brown hair and big brown eyes turned around with a smile extending her hand. Sango took her hand and choke it.

"My name is Rin!" Rin said still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Rin! My name is Sango!" Sango also had a big smile on her face.

Rin almost jumped in happiness "I'm so happy I got a new friend!" and her smile couldn't get bigger.

_I think I just got a hyper friend… _Sango thought, looking at Rin, with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Do you want to meet my friend at lunch? And if you have any friends I would love to meet them?" Sango asked Rin who was beaming.

"I only got one friend and you and I'm sure she would love to meet you and your friend just as much as me!"

Kagome was almost at the classroom now. _Why couldn't the classroom be in the other end of the school like all the other classrooms instead of having people walk in 5-10 minutes just to get to this class and afterwards I have to walk all the way back! I already hate having Religion and that the classroom is in this end of school isn't helping! _Kagome thought walking into the classroom and as soon as she entered the bell rang.

The teacher arrived at the class right after the bell had rung.

"Would you please take a seat ms…"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes. Ms. Higurashi you can take a seat at the back row" The teacher said. Kagome obeyed and walked down to the back row to find Inuyasha sitting with a bored expression. Kagome pulled out the chair and sat down.

"How lucky am I?!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"I love you 2!" Kagome whispered mockingly so only Inuyasha could hear her.

"That's good to hear" Inuyasha also whispered so only Kagome could hear.

"Oh, so you do love me? That's so sweet!" Kagome said like she meant it. She had a hard time not bursting out laughing at the shocked face Inuyasha made before he realised that she was just saying it for the fun off it.

Inuyasha playing the game put an arm around Kagomes waist looking at her shocked expression.

"Wha…?" Kagome looked at the smirking Inuyasha and smiled all too innocent.

Inuyasha didn't like that smile and got a little nervous **_What is she up too now?!_**

A/N

That is all for now… And for all the reviewers 'Thank you!'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

…………………………………...

Last Chapter:

"How lucky am I?!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"I love you 2!" Kagome whispered mockingly so only Inuyasha could hear her.

"That's good to hear" Inuyasha also whispered so only Kagome could hear.

"Oh, so you do love me? That's so sweet!" Kagome said like she meant it. She had a hard time not bursting out laughing at the shocked face Inuyasha made before he realised that she was just saying it for the fun off it.

Inuyasha playing the game put an arm around Kagomes waist looking at her shocked expression.

"Wha…?" Kagome looked at the smirking Inuyasha and smiled all too innocent.

Inuyasha didn't like that smile and got a little nervous **_What is she up too now?!_**

…………………………………...

**_Chapter 7: Our secret place._**

Kagome leaned closer and closer into Inuyashas chest smirking.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began talking to him sweetly before she erupted,

"Get of me!!" Kagome yelled pushing Inuyasha down from the chair.

The teacher heard and saw the commotion like everyone else in the class.

"Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho! Out in the hallway! And stay there the rest of this class!"

Kagome took her stuff and walked happily out of the class with a smirking Inuyasha right behind her.

As soon as they where out of the class Kagome sighed.

"What the hell! Why did you do that!?" Inuyasha yelled in a whisper.

"You should be thankful! And you looked like you liked it before I pushed you…" Kagome said back before heading towards her locker in the other end of school.

"I never imagined you as a girl who would just runaway from a lesson!" Inuyasha said, after a moment of walking with an uncomfortable silence, smirking his oh so famous smirk also known as: 'the Inuyasha smirk'. xD

"Well I don't normally ditch class like that or as you say runaway. It's just that I really don't like Religion and especially not with a boring teacher!"

"That is something that is different between us" Inuyasha said still smirking.

…………………………………...

Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and turned a corner dragging Kagome with him.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked confused.

"You'll find out in a sec." Inuyasha answered turning another corner and pulling Kagome with him like before.

Kagome looked down at their hands and blushed first noticing their hands where entwined now.

The 2 walked up a staircase they were a place where nobody ever came.

Inuyasha walked through a door that led out to an outdoors room that had a lot of plants standing around a bench.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed looking around.

**_Just as you_** Inuyasha thought but just couldn't say it out loud.

Inuyasha walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Why did you take me up here?" Kagome asked while walking over towards the bench and sitting down beside Inuyasha.

"Because I have a question I wanted to ask you" Inuyasha replied quietly so Kagome just barely heard it.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked without realising she was hoping it had something to do with going out on a date or something like that.

"I… I want… I want to ask you… If you will… go… to the movies with me… sometime?" Inuyasha stammered out.

"Like on a date!?" Kagome asked squealing when the question registered in her mind.

"Yeah… But only if you want it to be?!" Inuyasha was blushing more than Kagome right now **_Damnit!! Stop blushing already!! _**Inuyasha yelled to himself.

"Off course I will!" Kagome said moving towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had stopped blushing a bit. Kagome hugged Inuyasha who began blushing again. He hugged back but just as he did someone came out off the door and saw then.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart while looking at the door, but nobody was there.

"When is the date?" Kagome asked turning around to look at Inuyasha.

"I dunno. Say what about Friday?" Inuyasha asked looking in Kagomes eyes to try and find reject but he didn't seem to find any.

"That sounds great!". Inuyasha could see Kagomes happiness and almost melted when he saw her smile.

"I'll pick you up at six. K?" Inuyasha asked thinking about how to get to the movie theatre when an idea struck him "And you better not wear high heals…".

"Why not? Don't you like when girls wear high heals?" Kagome asked confused although she hadn't planned on wearing high heals in the first place.

"It's not that… You'll find out on Friday!" Inuyasha answered smiling.

Kagome almost melted seeing his smile. Suddenly Kagome began snickering and couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What is so funny!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's just that I never thought you would be the one who I would go on my first date with!" Kagome said after she had stopped laughing.

"If I am your first date then let me guess… You're a kiss-virgin?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Is that even a word?" Kagome asked thinking "Cause I have never heard of it before…?".

"I dunno!" Inuyasha said like he didn't care, "Hey! You haven't answered yet!" Inuyasha exclaimed still smirking.

"So what if I am! Just because I don't go around kissing people!" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a glare.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked his smirk growing bigger.

"Yes I'm sure!".

"I'm not," Inuyasha quickly leaned in and captured Kagomes lips but only in a second, "Cause you just kissed me" Inuyasha ended his sentence.

"You kissed me! That's not the same!" Kagome argued while blushing 17 shades of red.

"So what you were still in the kiss, Cause I couldn't kiss you without you, babe!" Inuyasha said smirking and thinking about how beautiful Kagome looked blushing.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked taken aback.

"What is it babe? Don't want me to call you babe?" Inuyasha asked smirking even wider than before.

"You can't go calling me babe! I didn't give you the permission!" Kagome said in a low voice "But if you call me babe then fine! I'll just call you something too!".

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome sceptically.

"Umm... What about... Inu-kun!?" Kagome said looking at Inuyashas face.

"Fine by me babe!" Inuyasha answered "Oh, and by the way! From now on this is our secret place to hangout so don't go telling people about it. K babe?".

"Ok, Inu-kun!" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha stood up from the bench and helped Kagome up too "We better get going before the bell rings".

…………………………………...

The 2 arrived at their lockers together which meant that they got a few stares and glares from people around.

"Just one more lesson before it's lunch!" Inuyasha stated happily.

"Hey, wanna meet up at lunch?" Kagome asked taking some books out off the locker.

…………………………………...

A/N.

That's it for now! I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

Byes!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter! It is a little longer than normally hope you don't mind xD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hello or Inuyasha and co.

Last chapter:

The 2 arrived at their lockers together, which meant that they got a few stares and glares from people around.

"Just one more lesson before it's lunch!" Inuyasha stated happily.

"Hey, wanna meet up at lunch?" Kagome asked taking some books out off the locker.

……………………………………………………….

_**Chapter 8. Hello.**_

"Yeah! See you l8ter then!" Inuyasha answered waving goodbye and walking away.

"Goodbye…" Kagome whispered to herself while walking towards Sangos locker.

……………………………………………………….

"Hi Sango! Wanna walk to class?" Kagome asked nearing Sango.

"Off course! So what's up?" Sango asked casually while the 2 were walking to class.

"The ceiling…"

"You know what I mean Kagome so answer!"

"Ok, ok! Take it easy girl! Well besides that I ditched class and I got a date then nothing…" Kagome answered smiling.

"You got a date!" Sango squealed with stars in her eyes "with who?".

"I won't tell you cause you'll make a big deal out of it!"

"WHAT!! NO I WON'T!!" Sango yelled out.

"See that's what I'm talking about! But since you're my best friend then I'll tell you!" Kagome said just as they arrived at the classroom.

"Then who is it?" Sango ask curious.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said shortly.

……………………………………………………….

"Wassup Miroku?!" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he interred the classroom.

"Not much!" Miroku answered with a frown "only that I got slapped 134 times since I saw you last time".

"Well then nothing is out of the ordinary!"

The bell rang and the teacher Mrs. Boring arrived.

……………………………………………………….

The lesson went by pretty fast and lunch was now up.

……………………………………………………….

Sango and Kagome interred the cafeteria and looked around trying to find Rin, Kouga, Inuyasha or Miroku.

"Miroku and Inuyasha are over there!" Kagome said pointing so Sango also found them.

The 2 girls walked over to the 15-meter long lunch line and made the line even longer.

When they finally got their lunch they walked up to the boys table.

"Hi Inu-kun and Miroku" Kagome said cheerfully getting shocked looks from Sango and Miroku and it didn't help when Inuyasha replied "Hey babe! And Hi… have I meet you before?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"My name is Sango!".

"Oh, right! Your Mirokus crush!".

Inuyasha shouldn't have said the last thing cause now all hell broke loose.

"What did you say?! Miroku what have you been telling your friends?!"

WHAM!!

"Sango! You can't go around making people go out cold! I have said that so many times before! Someday you will end up getting in trouble!" Kagome scolded.

"Says the girl who pushed me down from my chair in class yelling so loud you can, just to get thrown out of class where we were suppose to stay 'til the lesson was over but know you ditched that and just walked away…" Inuyasha chirped in smirking.

"You could of just stayed there if you wanted 2!" Kagome said back glaring at Inuyasha.

"That is not the point babe!".

……………………………………………………….

Rin arrived at the table with a girl walking beside her. The girl had orange hair in curls that danced on her shoulders.

"Hi Rin! And…" Sango said trailing of because she didn't know the name

"Oh, my name is Ayame!" Ayame said with a smile.

"Hi Ayame! This is Kagome and Inuyasha and the boy laying unconscious on the floor is Miroku the pervert!" Sango introduced.

Kagome happily said "Hi Rin and Ayame! Nice to meet you!".

And just then someone came up behind Kagome laying a hand on her shoulder making her look up to see who it was and there stood Kouga smiling down at her.

"Hi Kouga!"

"Hallo Kagome is good to see you again!"

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf!?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I have the right to see how my woman's doing!"

"I'm not your woman just because I'm on friendly terms with you!" Kagome said frustrated.

"You don't have to be shy babe" Kouga said taking Kagomes hand in his.

"I am NOT your woman!! And you can't call me babe only Inu-kun have the permission to call me that!!" Kagome almost yelled out.

Inuyasha smirked hearing the last sentence and looked from Kagomes face to Kougas, which held a confused and pissed expression.

Kouga stumped off saying over his shoulder "this is not over yet mutt face! Kagome will be mine!".

"Excuse me!" Ayame said walking away from the table the same way Kouga walked off.

……………………………………………………….

"Maybe if Ayame and Kouga get together he will stop being possessed with Kagome" Sango said looking after Ayame the stood talking to Kouga.

……………………………………………………….

"Hi my names Ayame!" Ayame said casually after walking up to Kouga "Since Kagome aren't interested in you what about you and me?" Ayame asked with hope filled eyes and a smile.

Kouga took Ayames hand and kissed it "if I had seen you before Kagome she would have been out of the picture right then, and that is what she is now!" Kouga said laying an arm around Ayames waist pulling her closer to his body making a pink tint Ayames cheeks.

……………………………………………………….

"Look! How sweet!" Rin said looking at Ayame and Kouga.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a crush?" Kagome asked the hyper Rin with curiosity.

"Yeah I do! I meet him half a year ago or something like that! His name is Sesshomaru!" Rin said without blushing or anything.

"Like in Sesshomaru Tashio!" Inuyasha said spraying his soda out over Kagome that sat on the opposite side of him "Oh, sorry Kagome!"

"You better be sorry about this I have soda all over me and now I have your spit all over me!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when you got it inside you mouth!" Inuyasha argued back making Kagome blush.

"I didn't…" Kagome didn't get any more words out before Inuyasha had leaned over the table and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

When Inuyasha pulled back he said shortly "Shut up!" then he turned his attention back to Rin.

"So you're my brothers girlfriend!? I can't believe it! How can that ice king have such a hyper girlfriend without going crazy and the other way around?!" Inuyasha wondered lifting an eyebrow slightly.

"Well for your information he isn't cold towards me!" Rin said getting a little angry over Inuyasha dared saying such things about her and Sesshomarus relationship.

"Easy woman! You are beginning to sound like Kagome!" Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah well you don't hate it seeing that you like Kagome" Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"She does have a Point Inuyasha," The now awake Miroku chirped in.

"Keh! Who said I like Kagome?!"

"That is pretty obvious! You have a date together and you just kissed Kagome with the excuse that you wanted her to shut up!" Sango said smiling at the thought "Oh, and don't forget that you call her babe and she calls you Inu-kun!".

"Damn you!" Inuyasha muttered to both Kagome and Sango.

"Hey! I didn't do a thing! Except being sp irresistible…" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and walked around the table to where Kagome sat.

"You are coming with me babe! And the rest you are NOT going to follow!" Inuyasha said threatening while pulling Kagome to her feat and walking out of the cafeteria.

……………………………………………………….

When the 2 were outside Inuyasha began talking "Hey babe!".

"I hope you didn't drag me all the way out here just to say hey?" Kagome asked/said eyeing Inuyasha.

"No.. I just wanted to get away from the others and I have a question to ask you "You like to sing right?".

"Yeah! I love to sing!" Kagome said already getting exited of what was going to happen that included her singing "But why are you asking?".

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sing for me?" Inuyasha lied, but he liked the idea of her singing for him anyway so that didn't matter if it was a lie or not.

"Inuyasha! I can't just sing right here! There're other people around!" Kagome said glancing around at the couple of students that were sitting around them talking.

"Well then we have to go see how our secret place is doing won't we!" Inuyasha said smirking pulling in Kagomes hand to get her to walk with him.

"Well what am I going to have to sing for you my highness?" Kagome asked ass they travelled the last step of the staircase on the way up to their secret place.

"What about Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"The one from Evanescence? Fine by me!" Kagome said and began singing when they reached the top of the stairs and Inuyasha locked the door.

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

When Kagome finished the song a shocked Inuyasha stood staring.

"I didn't know you could sing so beautifully!" Inuyasha got choked out when he almost was recovered from the pleasant surprise.

"Well since I was little I found out that I really loved singing and I've been practising ever since then" Kagome said smiling big time "I'm glad you liked it!".

"I swear babe you could become a star with that voice of yours!" Inuyasha said grinning.

"Isn't it a little unfair that you hear me singing but I don't hear you singing?" Kagome asked pouting.

"As irresistible as it sounds you will have to wait babe!" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and running down the stairs and towards their lockers.

……………………………………………………….

A/N.

That's it for now! Next update will hopefully be soon but I don't know when!

Bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The grope session!

It was now Friday and Kagome had invited Sango over after school.

"So Sango have any ideas what I'm going to wear?" Kagome asked. Her and Sango were standing in front of Kagomes closet looking through her clothes.

"What are Inuyashas favourite colors?"

Kagome thought about it a second before answering, "I think its black, red and silver".

"Well then I have an idea what about this skirt?" Sango asked pulling out a black skirt with silver chains from the front of it to the back "and with it a red tank top like this one?" Sango pulled a red tank top out saying 'pure innocence' in silver letters "and then there is just the shoes left to decide and earrings if you want that" Sango said sending Kagome into the bathroom to change into the clothes.

Kagome came out looking fantastic. She had chosen some black and silver shoes and her earrings were also silver.

There were about half an hour before Inuyasha was supposed to be there.

Kagome and Sango sat down on Kagomes bed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked getting bored after sitting in silence in 2 minutes.

"What about we play a game of truth or dare?" Sango asked as bored as Kagome.

"Fine by me! You begin!".

Sango: "Ok Kagome! Truth or dare?"

Kagome: "Dare!"

Sango: " I dare you to… wait 2 seconds… Ok I have one! I dare you to kiss Inuyasha passionately as soon as he arrives!"

Kagome: "But then he'll think I'm some kind of slut! Like Kikyou!"

Sango: "You have to!"

Kagome: "Fine by me! Ok Sango truth or dare?"

Sango: "Dare!"

Kagome: "You shouldn't have picked that one! Sango I dare you to grope Miroku back next time he gropes you without whacking him afterwards!"

Sangos mouth went wide and so did her eyes "but… but… we're talking about Miroku here!"

Kagome: "Yeah so… I don't care you made me some kind of slut so now you're going to become some kind of pervert!"

Sango was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

Kagome rushed down the steps and even jumped down the last few steps. She walked quickly over to the door but stopped before answering. She took in a deep breath then opened the door. As soon as she could get past the door she flung herself at Inuyasha kissing him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyashas arms soon enough slipped around Kagomes waist as he kissed her back. Kagome pulled away before they could take it to the next level.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said enthusiastically though blushing like crazy.

"I don't think I visit you enough!" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Who says I will do it again?" Kagome said thinking of a way to kill Sango for making her do that before they even had a date together.

"Who are you kidding babe? I know you liked it!" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and began walking out of her driveway.

"Where are we going? This is surely not the way that leads us to the movies…" Kagome asked after they had walked out of her driveway and headed the opposite way than the movies.

"I wanted to hear you sing again so we are headed towards the closest Karaoke!" Inuyasha said looking directly at Kagomes face to see if she liked the idea or not and she was beaming.

"Yay!" She said clapping her hands together in a child like manner that Inuyasha smile and let out a laugh.

Sango left Kagomes house right after the two lovebirds were out of sight. She closed the door making sure to lock it.

Sango made her way over to Mirokus house to tell him what had just occurred between Inuyasha and Kagome. When she arrived she knocked on the door like every normal person and stood waiting until a tired looking Miroku answered the door.

"Hi Miroku! Did I wake you up?" Sango asked stepping inside.

"Hey Sango! No you didn't wake me up I'm just really tired! What are you doing here?" Miroku asked in confusion while walking into the living room sitting down in a chair while Sango sat down in a sofa.

"Well I came to tell you that Inuyasha just came to take Kagome out on a date!" Sango said with a grin.

Miroku got this perverted smile all over his lips and stood up walking over to sit right next to Sango.

"You know Sango why don't you go out on a date with me?" Miroku asked his hand inching closer and closer and…

Sango felt the tingling sensation of a hand on her butt and was just about to smack Miroku a singing slap when she recalled Kagomes words "Sango I dare you to grope Miroku back next time he gropes you without whacking him afterwards!". Damn, Sango thought bitterly moving her hand to lie on Mirokus ass groping it. As soon as she had groped him she pulled back.

Miroku who off course felt Sangos touch smirked perverted and asked her "Sango, did you just touch my butt?".

"No!" Sango asked trying to hide it.

"You know! I think you did! You just groped me back!" Miroku could of danced right then but didn't…

A/N byes for now! I don't have much time sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha and co. or any of those songs that I use in this chapter!

Here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Karaoke**_

Sango scowled muttering things like 'when I see her she's dead' and 'I got to figure the most painful way to kill her before we meet up again'.

Sango walked away from Miroku heading towards the door.

"Where are you going my beautiful Sango dearest?" Miroku said walking after Miroku like she had cast a spell on him.

"Just going to find Kagome and ruin her date by killing her!" Sango muttered taking on her shoes and jacket.

"But I thought you were happy for them my dearest?!" Miroku shut the door before Sango walked out.

"Miroku move your ass!" Sango said frustrated wanting to get away from Miroku being pretty much embarrassed for groping him back.

"Or what? Are you going to grope my ass 'til it moves?" Miroku said with a perverted smirk making Sango blush. But it didn't take a long time before she moved towards Miroku and smacked him "Pervert!".

Miroku fell to the floor. Surprisingly enough Miroku didn't fall into unconsciousness but soon after rose to his feet once again. "That really hurt Sango! Not only physically but also mentally!" Miroku said in a faked hurt voice "What did I deserve for this to happen to me?" Miroku said holding a hand over his heart looking towards heaven.

"Miroku I hope for the rest of the people living on this earth that you never become an actor! Cause you really suck at it!" Sango said walking past Miroku.

"My dearest Sango why don't you stay with me? We could play a non perverted game or something…?" Miroku asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder… Are you gay?" Sango asked with a serious expression off course a fake one.

"Gay! Me! Never going to happen…" Miroku answered looking all over Sango to prove his point.

"Your right! Cause if you were… That would mean you stopping with the groping off girls… And the day that happens is the day you get a groping doll! And I don't think the even consist!" Sango said frowning.

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!? I'll make a groping doll that looks like you and feels like you!".

Sango boiled with anger "Miroku get the thought of you having sex with a doll that looks like me out of your head!" Sango yelled.

"How did you know that I was thinking of that?" Miroku asked eyeing Sango "I bet it's because you had the same idea just with me as your doll!" Miroku said with the most perverted look he could muster.

Sango smacked Miroku harder than before this time knocking him out and then she left him so he could sleep peacefully.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at their destination, the karaoke bar/restaurant. 

"So are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked Kagome looking around for a table.

"Yeah kinda" Kagome answered smiling.

They walked over to a table in the little restaurant that lay in one end of the place.

A waiter soon arrived after the 2 sat down "Hallo my name is Hojo I will be your waiter for tonight! What would you like to order?" The waiter asked taking out a block and a pen to write their answer down.

"I would like a chicken menu! What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning his attention towards Kagome instead of the waiter that was checking Kagome out "I would like the same as Inuyasha thank you!" Kagome answered.

The waiter walked away and Kagome turned to Inuyasha "So umm…" Kagome didn't know what to say but Inuyasha apparently did so he took over Kagomes sentence "So umm… You wanna do something before our food arrives?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

Kagome got a good idea all of a sudden so she stood up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Oh! I'm just going to use the toilets" Kagome said awkwardly and Inuyasha didn't believe her one second.

"Ok then" Inuyasha answered suspiciously, then he turned his head back to the table and took a sip of his soda that Hojo had just brought out.

* * *

Kagome walked a little while before she arrived at the table where you could sign up to sing karaoke. 

"Hi my name's Kagome! I would like to sign up my friend Inuyasha to sing beautiful soul be Jesse McCartney" Kagome said smiling… No smirking is more likely. The guy at the table nodded his head and wrote Inuyasha on the list.

"May I ask for his last name?" The guy asked looking over Kagome.

"Sure! His last name is Tashio if I remember right" Kagome said smiling evilly.

Before Kagome could walk away the guy asked her one last question and that was "Can I get your number since this Inuyasha guy is just a friend?".

Kagome blushed as she replied "Well actually me and Inuyasha is kinda on a date" Kagome smiled apologetically and walked away.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the table where Inuyasha was waiting for her. 

"Hi!" Kagome said with an all too innocent smile on her face.

"Kagome what are you up to?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her skeptically.

"Nothing, Why? Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked in her most hurt sounding voice.

"No, not really!" Inuyasha answered ignoring the pout on Kagomes face.

* * *

Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore so she decided to get to know Inuyasha a little better. 

"So umm… What do you use your free time with?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Playing basket and ignoring crazed out cheerleaders" Inuyasha answered making a face when he said the last sentence.

"Are you going for the school team then?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah! Me and Miroku were planning on it. What about you? Have any hobbies?".

"Well I always had a thing for dancing so maybe I could go to the tryouts for cheerleading…" Kagome answered thinking off the possibilities.

Inuyasha looked choked at first but then just began smiling like before.

"I bet you just want to join the cheerleaders to see me playing basket" Inuyasha said smirking.

"And I bet you only want to play basket to see all the cheerleaders doing jumps and turnarounds and so on… in skimpy clothes if you can even call it that!" Kagome said back with her own smirk.

"Oh yeah! I bet you can't even make it on the cheerleading team cause you have to be popular to be chosen!" Inuyasha said still smirking.

"And I bet I can! So what are we betting on?" Kagome asked extending her hand.

Inuyasha took her hand and choke it while saying "What about that if I win you have to sing Barbie girl with some guy that you chose and if you win then I have to…" Inuyasha trailed of wanting Kagome to say the last part.

"If I win you will have to play Miroku for one day!" Kagome said smirking _if he wins and I have to sing Barbie girl then I'll just take him with me up on the stage to sing it with me! Then he will be sorry for making me do it!_ Kagome thought grinning.

The suddenly a loud voice could be heard saying "And the next singer for the karaoke is Inuyasha Taisho with Beautiful soul!".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smirking and chuckling "You're a sneaky bitch! I'll get you later when I'm done singing!" Then Inuyasha walked of to the karaoke scene.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair up on the scene with the microphone in his hand.

The music started and the lyrics began to show on the wall opposite of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began singing while looking straight in Kagomes eyes cause he already knew the song.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah"

Inuyasha broke the eye contact with Kagome when he heard the loud applause from the crowd.  
He stood up and walked back to Kagome.

* * *

"Wow! You sing just as beautiful as Jesse McCartney!" Kagome said in awe smiling up at Inuyasha who sat down taking a drink of his soda. 

"Don't think I forgot about my plan to give you back for writing me on the list! I will get you back you sneaky bitch!" Inuyasha said in a low voice glaring playfully at Kagome.

"You don't even have a plan" Kagome said back smiling innocently.

"You don't know that!".

Right when Inuyasha said that the loud voice appeared again this time saying "The next karaoke singer is Kagome Higurashi with don't cha!".

Kagome almost went into shock then started glaring at Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome walked up on stage and took the microphone. 

The melody began playing and the lyrics appeared the same place as it did when Inuyasha sang.

Kagome began singing while looking out at the audience because like Inuyasha she new the song and she didn't like it at all.

"I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do (I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around she's all over you

And I know you want it (I know you want it)

It's easy to see (It's easy to see)

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be home with me"

Kagome began dancing like the pussycat dolls did.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Fight the feeling (Fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (Leave it alone)

Cause if it ain't real love

It just ain't enough to leave a happy home

Let's keep it friendly (Let's keep it friendly)

You have to play fair (You have to play fair)

See, I don't care

But I know she ain't gon' wanna share

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha

I know I'm on your mind

I know we'll have a good time

I'm your friend

I'm fun

And I'm fine

I ain't lying

Look at me, you ain't blind (x2)

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)

I understand (I understand)

I'd probably be just as crazy about you

If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime (Maybe next lifetime)

Possibly (Possibly)

Until then, oh friend your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Kagome stopped dancing and stood in a sexy stance.

All the boys in the crowd cheered and whistled if they didn't get whacked over the head by their date or girlfriend.

Kagome walked down from the scene panting a little from both dancing and singing

* * *

When Kagome arrived Inuyasha whistled at her making her blush big time. 

"Shut up with the whistling!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha half playfully and half not so playfully.

"Aww… What's wrong didn't little Kags like the song?" Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Who would other than Kikyou!?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha who heard her snickered.

The food had just arrived before Kagome did, so the 2 began eating.

"So are you actually going to the tryouts for cheerleading?" Inuyasha just to be sure.

"Yeah, why not… Then I can see you play basket!" Kagome answered smiling.

"I knew that was the reason!" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Dream on, dream on baby…" Kagome said sniggering.

When they finished eating Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome what do you say to dancing with me?" Inuyasha reached out his hand to take Kagomes hand and help her up and as she was halfway up on her feet Inuyasha let go of her. And the reason he let go was because he heard the loud voice once again saying his and Kagomes name. Kagome almost hit the ground but because Inuyasha is a half-demon he used his super speed to catch her and help her to stand fully.

"Did you hear what we had to sing?" Kagome asked walking up to the scene with Inuyasha right behind her.

"No! Who did this? Cause it wasn't me or you and nobody knows us…" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well I guess somebody heard our names when the karaoke guy said it out loud and thought it could be fun to get us to sing together or something like that!" Kagome said walking up on stage.

"Well duh!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes also walking up on stage now.

They both took a microphone wondering what song they were going to have to sing.

The melody started and either Inuyasha or Kagome new it.

The lyrics shoved and Inuyasha began singing.

Inuyasha:

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Kagome:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities oohhh

Both: I know...

Kagome: That something has changed

Both: Never felt this way

Kagome: And right here tonight

Both:

This could be the start

Of something new

Kagome: It feels so right

Both:

To be here with you, oh

And now looking in your eyes

Kagome: I feel in my heart (Inuyasha: Feel in my heart)

Both: The start of something new

Inuyasha:

Oh yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that

Both: We'd both be here tonight

Inuyasha: Oh

Kagome:

Yeah

And the world looks so much brighter (Inuyasha: Brighter, brighter)

With you by my side (Inuyasha: By my side)

Both:

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

Kagome: I know it for (Both) real

Both:

This could be

The start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Kagome: The start of something new

Inuyasha:

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

Oh yeah

Both:

I didn't know it before

Kagome: But now it's easy to (Both:) see

Both:

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Kagome: The start of something new

Inuyasha: It's the Start of something new

Both: Start of something new it feels so right to be here with"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who apparently wanted to make it a strip club in the beginning of the song so he didn't have his jacket.

"What direction did you throw the jacket?" Kagome asked looking for it.

"I think out that way" Inuyasha said pointing with his thumb.

"Why did you have to do that!?"

"Because you blushed by it when I walked towards you afterwards off course!" Inuyasha said smirking when Kagome blushed again.

"Stop making me blush! God I hate you when you do that!" Kagome hissed.

"Aww… did I make little Kags angry??" Inuyasha asked in a baby voice.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome tried to smack him upside the head but got stopped by a clawed hand that grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I made it clear to you that you are not allowed to slap or smack or kick or hit me or anything else in that category!" Inuyasha whispered in Kagomes ear making her blush when his hot breath reached her ear.

"What are you going to do about it!?" Kagome whispered back.

"Hmm… I could… No that's a bad idea… I could make you sing karaoke… again…" Inuyasha said thinking.

"What song?" Kagome asked a little nervous now.

"You'll see! Common!" Inuyasha said dragging Kagome up on stage and then said to the karaoke guy what song she would sing.

While Inuyasha was talking to the karaoke guy she took the opportunity to say out loud to everybody that could hear the karaoke "I just want you to know that it ain't me who chose to sing this song that I will sing!" Kagome said making some people in the crowd sweat drop anime stile.

The music began playing and Kagome already knew the song and wanted to run down from the stage but Inuyasha would just make her go up and sing again.

Kagome began singing the most embarrassing song ever:

"Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt

It is so big

She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends

Who understands those rap guys

They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?

I mean her butt

It's just so big

I can't believe it's so round

It's just out there

I mean, it's gross

Look, she's just so black

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up front

Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got

Me so horny

Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz

Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

saying flat butt's the only thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back, so

Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)

Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)

Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt

Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin' a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And ugh, double ugh, ugh

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wannem real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck

Til the break of dawn

Baby, I got it goin on

A lot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)

If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda

Playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role

and tell you that the butt need to go

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You ain't it Miss Thang

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice didn't miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back"

* * *

A/N. 

Inuyasha is so mean! Making poor Kagome sing that song! Well that's it! Bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

i do not own Inuyasha and co.

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 11. Chat room!

Everybody in the karaoke bar/restaurant was by now lying on the floor rolling around laughing their butts of and poor Kagome were standing up on stage red like a tomato while Inuyasha stood snickering and smirking.

Kagome mouthed 'I'll get you back when you least expect it'.

Inuyasha understood every word of it and mouthed back playfully 'can't wait' Inuyasha smirked and turned around heading back to the table with Kagome a few feet behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the table and sat down Kagome still glaring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just smirking in return.

"I should do things like that to you more often cause your beautiful when your mad," Inuyasha said making Kagome blush "or when you're blushing!" Inuyasha looked with amusement in his eyes and still the same smirk as always as Kagome blushed a darker pink.

Kagome looked down at her wristwatch "What! We can't have been out that long!" Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha who looked at his cell phone to see what Kagome was talking about.

"The time flies when you're having fun I guess" Kagome said smiling.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Inuyasha said smiling back while standing up from his seat "So maybe you wanna do this again?" Inuyasha asked a pink tinting his cheeks making Kagome smile.

"Maybe I will if I get asked out" Kagome said also standing.

The 2 walked out of the karaoke bar/restaurant holding hands.

* * *

The 2 were walking home when Kagome asked, "Do you live with your family?".

Inuyasha didn't answer in a few seconds then he answered in a low voice "My mother died when I was little and my dad left me and my brother when I were six years old and Sesshomaru were eight or something like that, so I life with my brother".

Kagome was a little surprised by this by soon got really sad about it but that didn't stop her in asking about it again "How do you manage to pay for the house and stuff?".

"Well my father left us two thing when he left. That was the mansion we life in and he had payed 10 years forward on the rent and then he also left Sesshomaru his million dollar company so Sesshomaru got the company as soon as he turned 18" Inuyasha replied then to get of the topic asked Kagome instead "What about you?".

"Well I life with my really old grandfather who I personally thinks has to get into a place for crazy old people and then there is my mother she is a great mom except she kinda wanted me to get a boyfriend since I was 14 or something around that age so that she can get some grandchildren and that is really annoying! And then there I my father who died when I were 10 years old and my little brother Sota were 1 year old," Kagome got a little sad thinking about it but then moved on to Sota "And Sota is really annoying he always use my bed to jump in! Well and then I got my fat cat Buyo who does nothing but eat and sleep and sometimes rip up my homework if it is in the way" Kagome said snickering a little at the memory of her homework after she had laid it on Buyos sleeping place.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome when he heard her snickering but he didn't ask what she was snickering about.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine steps and Kagome sighed which Inuyasha heard so before Kagome began walking up he swept her of her feet and held her bridal style and jumped all the way to the top.

Kagome had her face buried in Inuyasha chest a little frightened.

Inuyasha landed at the top and looked down at Kagome who hadn't looked up yet so he just started walking towards her house still holding her in his arms.

When Inuyasha stooped walking Kagome looked up and Inuyasha put her down and made sure she had the balance before letting go of her.

"Thanks for the date Inuyasha!" Kagome said tiptoeing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"You missed…" Inuyasha said with a pout.

Kagome leaned up and was just a mere half centimetre from kissing him on the lips when she opened the door behind her and took a step back.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded then he heard Kagomes voice saying "That's what you get when you make me sing about big butts…".

Kagome stood smirking then said "goodbye Inuyasha see you l8ter!" Then she walked inside shutting the door behind her and as soon as she did that her mother stood before her with the biggest smile ever.

"So how went your date honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked walking her daughter into the living room where they both sat down.

"It was real fun!" Kagome answered smiling.

"Where did he take you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with interest.

"To a karaoke place near here" Kagome replied then stood up.

"I'm just going to make some tea. I'll be back in a second" Kagome walked of to the kitchen and made two cup of tea. Then she walked back into the living room handing her mother 1 cup of tea and sat down with her own cup of tea and started sipping of it.

"So did you sing anything?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well I sang 2 songs myself and 1 with Inuyasha and he also sang 1 song alone" Kagome answered blushing when she thought about what songs Inuyasha had made her sing and also the song she had to sing with him.

"So did you use your first kiss?" Mrs. Higurashi asked smirking.

Kagome blushed and said "I'm finished drinking y tea so I' m just going to head towards my bed" Then she hurriedly rose to her feet and started walking towards kitchen again.

"So was it good?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after her.

Kagome yelled over her shoulder blushing an even deeper red "MOTHER!" Then before her mom could say anything more she ran up the stairs to her room still with the tea in hand because she didn't get to the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome sat down in her computer chair and turned on the computer.

"This computer is so slow! Why do I even bother? I should just buy a new computer!" Kagome sighed and waited in a couple of minutes 'til the computer had started up.

She locked on a random chat room.

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud! joined the conversation (Jama Sunna means: Don't bother me)

Kagome looked at the other user names that was in the conversation it was:

SexyMaru (Sesshomaru), DemonicKiller (Sango), Hana-Chan (Rin. And Hana means flower), WoLfLoVeR (Kouga), LovingWolf (Ayame), Player089 (Miroku), Loverboy9000 (Inuyasha).

Kagome didn't know who they were.

* * *

In The Chat Room:

Hana-Chan: Hi! **Smiles**

DemonicKiller: Hey **Smiles back**

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Hi **Waves**

SexyMaru: Hallo **Monotone**

LovingWolf: Heii!

WoLfLoVeR: Yo **Kisses hand**

Loverboy9000: **Gags at WoLfLoVeR!**

Player089: Hallo lovely ladies!

SexyMaru: I'm a boy thank you very much!

WoLfLoVeR: Dude, I'm a boy!

Loverboy9000: HEY!! I'm a boy Damnit! **Punches Player089**

Player089: Ouch! That hurt **rubs head**

Hana-Chan: **Gives him a bandage** Are you better now?

Player089: I think I'm drowning! I need mouth to mouth! Help!!

DemonicKiller: **Slaps the pervert **You're just like one of my friends!

Player089: Maybe I should meet him!?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Bad idea that would be hell for DemonicKiller xD

SexyMaru: Why do you have I'm on a cloud in your name?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: I kinda just got home from a date… **Blushes**

Hana-Chan: Do you have a boyfriend then?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: No… He didn't ask me to be his boyfriend… **Still blushing**

DemonicKiller: So how went the date? Where did he take you?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Why do you wanna know?

DemonicKiller: Because it's fun!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Easy girl! Ok… he took me to a Karaoke bar/restaurant thing..

Loverboy9000: What did you sing **leans forwards in chair**

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Ehhehe… Don't cha, the start of something new and some song about big butts! And I just want to say that I didn't choose any of those songs! **Glares at date**

Loverboy9000: **roles on floor laughing my butt of **HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: It is NOT funny! It was so embarrassing!

Loverboy9000: **cries from laughter  
**

* * *

Out of chat room!

**So That is Kagome** Inuyasha thinks smirking to himself **this is going to be funny!  
**

* * *

** A/N. Hope you liked it! Bye for now!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Here's the next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. or any songs mentioned…

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

SexyMaru: Why do you have I'm on a cloud in your name?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: I kinda just got home from a date… **Blushes**

Hana-Chan: Do you have a boyfriend then?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: No… He didn't ask me to be his boyfriend… **Still blushing**

DemonicKiller: So how went the date? Where did he take you?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Why do you wanna know?

DemonicKiller: Because it's fun!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Easy girl! Ok… he took me to a Karaoke bar/restaurant thing..

Loverboy9000: What did you sing **leans forwards in chair**

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Ehhehe… Don't cha, the start of something new and some song about big butts! And I just want to say that I didn't choose any of those songs! **Glares at date**

Loverboy9000: **roles on floor laughing my butt of **HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: It is NOT funny! It was so embarrassing!

Loverboy9000: **cries from laughter**

Out of chat room!

**So That is Kagome** Inuyasha thinks smirking to himself **this is going to be funny!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: not a morning person!**_

In The Chat room:

Playboy089: What did you do to make your date, make you sing that song? **Puts on innocent face** No offence!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!:** Mutters** I tried to slap him…

LovingWolf: **Gasps** And because of that he made you sing that perverted song?!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Yeah he kinda did…

Loverboy9000: I Bet he already warned you about doing it?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: **Growls** Shut up!

Hana-Chan: What about we play a game of truth or truth? Since we can't really dare…

Everybody in the chat room agreed on playing truth or truth and since it was Hana-Chan who came up with the idea she began.

Hana-Chan: DemonicKiller have you ever kissed someone with tongue? **Blushes** I sound like a perv… Oh and you have to say a name…

DemonicKiller: Yeah I have… It was my first and it was with a girl… It was on a dare we got and we had to kiss with tongue! It is not because she is a bad kisser or anything like that but I will NEVER kiss a girl again with tongue! It is really weird kissing a girl and especially your best friend!

WoLfLoVeR: **Whistles** You had to say a name…?

DemonicKiller: Kagome, Higurashi Kagome!

WoLfLoVeR: **Stops whistling**

* * *

Out of Chat room…

With Kagome:

"OMG! Sango!" Kagome gasps then looks at the computer screen again "I wonder how many in the chat room knows me and Sango?" Kagome asked out loud. **_'Mental note: Kill Sango for letting the secret out'_**

With Inuyasha:

"A girl who kissed Kagome with tongue as a dare…? And that is Kagomes best friend…? That must be Sango cause she is the only one that knew Kagome before high school and the 2 of them is best friends… I can't believe Sango and Kagome have kissed with tongue!" **Laughs like a maniac**. **_'But Sango is right! Kagome isn't a bad kisser she is the complete opposite!' _**Inuyasha thought then went back to the com.

With Sesshomaru:

'**_Isn't this Kagome Higurashi girl Inuyashas wench?' _**Sesshomaru thought and then thought of what Inuyashas expression would look like if he were in this chat room.

With Sango:

"Kagome is so gonna kill me for letting the secret fly out in the world… but it was truth or truth so I had to! Whatever…"

With the rest:

'_**Kagomes best friend is Sango that means that DemonicKiller in real life is Sango!'**_

* * *

In the chat room:

DemonicKiller: Loverboy9000 Truth or truth?

Loverboy9000: That's a hard one… **Pretends to think hard** I think I will have to go with truth!

DemonicKiller: Good choice! Do you have a girlfriend or someone you have a crush on?

Loverboy9000: Yes I have a crush on x!

DemonicKiller: Who is the _un_lucky girl?

Loverboy9000: That wasn't a part of the question… Sorry girl but I won't tell!

DemonicKiller: Damn You!

Loverboy9000: Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud! Would you accept or decline if the boy you went on a date with asked you to be his girlfriend? **Smirks**

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: I would… Accept… But I don't think he will ever ask me! I bet he doesn't have the guts to do so…

Loverboy9000: I bet on he does! What are we betting on? What about a kiss with tongue?

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Fine by me but I have to know who you are and do you even know me?

Loverboy9000: Yeah I know you… Meet me behind the school tomorrow after last lesson…

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: I'll be there!

Loverboy9000: Oh and come alone! I'm not gonna hurt you…

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Alright see ya! LovingWolf I ask you… Do you sleep with a teddy? Or a doll?

LovingWolf: I don't sleep with a teddy OR a doll! Thank you very much!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Easy girl! It was just a question… It wasn't because I accused you to sleep with either of it…

LovingWolf: WoLfLoVeR have you ever done it…? You know… And when? And with who?

WoLfLoVeR: Yeah… with some girl from France I can't spell her name but I think it was something like Dionè or something like that.. And it was in the summer vacation

LovingWolf: I sure hope you ain't my boyfriend xD

WoLfLoVeR: You and I will never know! The next person to get a question is Player089! How many girlfriends did you have last school year? Since your name is Player089…

Player089: I don't have the count there was just too many to count 'em… But if I have to guess then I think about 25-30 or something like that…

SexyMaru: Who dumped whom?

Player089: Mainly I groped the wrong girl…

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: If I find out you are my ex. From last year I'm gonna give you the biggest beating you ever got!

Player089: Since I don't know who you are I can't say if you are my ex… But sorry about your boyfriend loss!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Don't give me crap! If you cared then you wouldn't break so many girls heart by groping other girls!

DemonicKiller: Calm down!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: **Ignores DemonicKiller** You don't even care if you make other persons heart break in a thousands of pieces!

**Calms down **Sorry DemonicKiller! For ignoring you… But I really hate when I hear about things like boys who shatters girls' heart so easy as groping another girl in front of the girlfriends face! **Gives Player089 a death glare**…. Well on with the game!

Player089: SexyMaru? Did you ever grope a girl? And who?

SexyMaru: Yes I do believe I have. My girlfriend Rin!

Now everybody, apart from Kouga, knows that SexyMaru is Sesshomaru…

SexyMaru: Well since everybody now got their turn then goodbye!

SexyMaru has left the conversation!

Everybody left the conversation except Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud! and DemonicKiller.

* * *

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Sango!! I am so going to kill you for saying to Sesshomaru and who ever the other people were that we kissed with tongue+ Lovingboy9000 said he knows me!!

DemonicKiller: Hi Kagome! So Inuyasha made you sing about big butts because you tried to slap him huh? **Smirks**

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Yeah he did! It was SO embarrassing! **Blushes**

DemonicKiller: Yeah it must have been! Well I'll see ya at school tomorrow! Bye!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud!: Bye!

Jama SunnaI'mOnACloud! And DemonicKiller has just left the conversation!

* * *

Inuyasha shut down the computer and walked over to his bed and threw himself down in the silver and red sheets and just lay there trying to find the energy to sit up and then stand up… But the energy was gone.

'3…2…1…And UP!' Inuyasha count down in his mind then rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers. Then he walked back into the bedroom and once again threw himself on the bed this time falling asleep after setting the alarm clock to 7 o clock.

* * *

Ring… Ring… RIIIIIIING!!!

CRASH!!

"Stupid alarm clock just wouldn't shut up!" a very sleeping hanyou mutters then another loud crashing sound can be heard.

"Stupid bed just wouldn't continue growing larger!" Mutters a now sleepy and grumpy hanyou from the floor.

Inuyasha rose to his feet after freezing a little too long.

BAM!

"Stupid door just didn't wanna open up!" Mutters a now sleepy, grumpy and freezing hanyou with a sore nose.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

He took a 5 minutes shower and got dressed in his normal outfit black baggy pants and a dark-red tight t-shirt showing of his _hot_ body and a pair of sneakers.

Inuyasha jumped down the stairs grabbed a pop tart and his school bag and ran out the door with his destination the school.

* * *

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome said walking up besides Inuyasha who stopped walking before he entered the school building.

"Aww… Don't I get a morning kiss?" Inuyasha asked pouting making Kagome blush.

"Just because we went on a date doesn't mean that I am going to kiss you every few minute! And by the way why are you here half an hour before the bell rings?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something and I kinda hoped you would be here early enough for me to ask you…" Inuyasha said walking around the school to a sakura tree standing in the garden behind the school. He sat down and so did Kagome after removing her school bag and so did Inuyasha.

"So… What did you wanna ask me?" Kagome asked sending Inuyasha a bright smile making him melt.

"I… I wanted to ask you…" Inuyasha stammered slightly while blushing more than ever before.

"What Inuyasha?"

"Do… do you… do you wanna… be my…"

"Your girlfriend?!" Kagome cut in when she heard how much Inuyasha was struggling to get the words out.

"Yeah… So what do you say?" Inuyasha asked smiling uncertainly.

"OMG!! Off course I will!!" Kagome yelled in a whisper not wanting to blow Inuyasha away. She smiled the brightest smile ever then she remembered something. **_'oh no! what will Inuyasha say to the bet? He is gonna kill who ever the boy is!'_**.

Kagome quickly leaned in and kissed Inuyasha passionately. Her arms were wrapped around Inuyashas neck while his strong arms held Kagome securely in a tight hold around her waist.

Kagome leaned back a little just enough to look into his eyes then she whispered nervously, still with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, "I have something to tell you…".

"And what is that babe?" Inuyasha whispered back, smirking after the kiss.

"Well I made this bet with some guy that knows me, in a chat room" Kagome said in an even more nervous voice.

Inuyasha could fell nervousness radiate from Kagome and for some unknown reason Inuyasha could also fell her being scared of something or someone.

"What was the bet about?" Inuyasha asked calmly because he already knew what she was talking about and who this bet was with.

"Well I made a bet about if you would ask me out or not… and you probably hate me now!".

"Off course I don't hate you! If I would hate you for that then I would be really stupid cause you're… You're my girlfriend… And don't be sorry about the bet! You just go and do whatever you have to do!" Inuyasha whispered hiding a smirk.

"But I… I… have to ki…kiss a boy with tongue!" Kagome choked out. When she saw nothing but calmly ness in Inuyashas deep golden eyes she gasped, "Don't you care about me kissing another boy?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Off course I care if you kiss another boy but I wont be mad before you actually do it" Inuyasha said trying his hardest not to give away he was the boy she'd have to kiss.

"Oh, well then I guess I have some more time to move to another country" Kagome stated smiling half heartily.

"Babe, you gotta do better than that to get away from me!" Inuyasha said closing the distance between him and Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and as soon as Inuyashas lips touched hers she knew Inuyasha was smirking…

* * *

That's all and my special thanks to Meiun Tenshi! xD

Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Hi! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13. (I don't have a name, so just read the story!)

Inuyasha pulled back after a minute or two when he knew Kagome didn't have enough air anymore.

Inuyasha rose to his feet pulling Kagome with him on the way.

"So what time is it?" Kagome asked seeing all the people in the hallways as she and Inuyasha walked into the school building.

"There's 5 minutes to class starts" Inuyasha stated in a 'I don't really care' like voice as he walked slowly down the hall holding a blushing Kagomes hand.

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed walking a little faster towards the lockers "How could you do this to me making me late for class! Dumbass boyfriend!" Kagome began muttering things under her breath that Inuyasha could only just make out what was.

"Remember babe, it is not my fault we are going to be a little late maybe... it is actually your own fault since you're a god damn great kisser!" Inuyasha said slamming his locker shut while a smirk began growing on his lips.

"Damn you! Common we are gonna get late if we don't move our asses right now!" Kagome muttered and took of running towards the classroom with Inuyasha right besides her.

"You run like a real girl!" Inuyasha teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that, dog breath!" Kagome said running as fast as she could, which is pretty damn fast.

Inuyasha smiled at this and easily kept up with her since he used some demon speed.

"You damn dog! You only run that fast because you're a real doggie!" Kagome said having a hard time to not loose speed.

"I love you to babe!" Inuyasha said in a suger sweet voice making Kagome blush... or maybe she was just red all over the face because of the reason she was running really fast, considering that she is just a mare human.

"If you don't stop making me blush before we get to class I won't kiss you goodbye after school!" Kagome threatened not wanting Sango, Miroku, Rin or Ayame seeing her blush, cause they wouldn't stop bringing it up afterwards.

"Are you threatening me? You do realise that you can't stop me from kissing you if I want to do so, right?" Inuyasha asked/stated cockily.

"You're a real dog...!" Kagome stated with a playful glare, "And no! You cannot just kiss me, cause I've got friends!" Kagome stated smiling but still with the playful glare.

"Well your friends wouldn't have the power to stop me" Inuyasha said back playfully as the two stopped running and walked inside the classroom.

Kagome walked down in the back of the class cause all the seats around her friends were taken and Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Well I would have the power to stop you" Kagome stated with confidence.

"And what makes you so sure about that, babe?" Inuyasha asked looking all over her.

"Well I would have the power cause if I ask you to stop or not do something you will obey cause I'm your girlfriend!" Kagome said smirking her own little smirk.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Oh are you saying that you would hurt me?" Kagome said faking tears making Inuyasha panic.

"Don't cry Kagome... Off course I wouldn't hurt you! Never!" Inuyasha whispered in Kagomes ear while patting her back trying to make her stop crying.

"Sucker! You actually feel for that!?" Kagome laughed out whipping the fake tears away from her eyes.

"I'll make you pay for that wench!" Inuyasha whispered angrily into Kagomes ear making shivers go down her spine.

"Aww... Don't I get the normal babe?" Kagome said in a pout.

"Sneaky bitch!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Just because I know my ways to trick a boy doesn't mean I'm a bitch!"

The bell rung and a minute or so later the teacher walked in.

* * *

The class had never been so boring, so Inuyasha got an idea. 

"Yo Gome-Babe?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What is it Inu?" Kagome whispered back being just as bored as Inuyasha.

"Wanna make out?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagomes ear smirking, making shivers go down her spine.

Kagome blushed then hissed back "We can't make out in here!" And that made Inuyashas smirk even more.

"That's why we are getting out of here".

Kagome got a brilliant idea "Ok, what are you planing on doing?" She just wanted to hear Inuyashas plan first.

"I don't know... Got an idea?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the teacher, then before Kagome could say anything he added, just to be on the safe side, "Oh, and it got to be an idea that isn't embarrassing for me!".

"But then it's not fun!" Kagome pouted.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a dangerous low voice.

Kagome frowned 'So much for my brilliant plan!' Kagome thought, then began thinking up a new plan.

"I got it!" Inuyasha whispered.

"And what is the plan? Wait don't say it! I wanna guess it! It involves you yelling bitch, right?".

"Yeah".

"And me yelling jackass, asshole, bastard, jerk or cocky bastard, right?"

"Yeah, and so on... til the teacher throws us out" Inuyasha finished of his plan.

They both smirked and Kagome quickly rose to his feet with a fake angry look on her face.

"You stupid jackass!" Kagome yelled with giving Inuyasha the best glare she could muster.

Inuyasha rose to his feet as well and glared back "Who are you calling stupid, you're just a stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Right back at ya, bitch!" Kagome said smirking while glaring.

"So now I'm a bitch! Well you're a hoe, wench!" Inuyasha couldn't help smirking as he saw Kagome doing so.

"What is going on?!" The teachers voice boomed through the classroom and by now everybody in class was staring at the two.

"He/She started it!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time glaring at each others.

"Both of you out! And don't come back into class before you can be nice to each others!" The teacher said pointing at the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome grinned at each others when nobody could see it and walked out of the classroom and surprisingly enough the teacher didn't pay attention to the school bags in their hands as they walked out of class.

As soon as the teacher closed the door Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the nearest wall capturing her lips with his own.

Inuyasha licked Kagomes lower lip begging for entrance which she gladly granted.

Their tongues battled a couple of minutes before Inuyasha pulled back letting go of Kagome.

"I should do that some more" Inuyasha smirked taking a step back, so Kagome could get away from the wall.

"Do what more? Pushing me into a wall!?" Kagome said glaring playfully.

"I didn't see you complainin' before!" Inuyasha said smirking then turned around, but not before grabbing Kagomes hand, then started walking towards their secret place.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bench in their secret hideout. 

"What about... I really don't know... Ya got any ideas?" Inuyasha asked sitting down beside Kagome.

"We could talk about how perfect Miroku and Sango is together! And that we have to get them together!" Kagome said getting all exited about the idea.

"Kagome... you can't just put them together like dolls or something!" Inuyasha exclaimed frowning a little.

"But what's the fun in that!?" Kagome pouted giving Inuyasha her best puppy dog eyes.

"I never said it was fun, babe!" Inuyasha answered smirking slightly.

"Can't I just make a double date with them or something like that? Just to help them in the right direction?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes.

"On a double date with who, babe?!" Inuyasha half asked half hissed.

"With us off course!".

"I ain't going nowhere on a date with the pervert and the psychopathic woman!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sango isn't a psychopath! She just have a temper management, just like you!" Kagome said then rose to her feet and ran to the door as fast as she could manage.

"Come back here bitch!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome running with demon speed after Kagome.

"NEVER!! You do have a temper management!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder running/flying down the stairs Inuyasha right behind.

"Oh, yeah!? I'll show you temper management when I catch you!" Inuyasha yelled back jumping in front of Kagome making her bump into him with a loud crash.

Inuyasha quickly caught her before she could hit the floor and helped her to stand up.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Kagome asked thinking about the worst he could do to her as long as they were in school.

"It's a surprise" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Does it involve singing?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Hmm… I'm not sure… maybe!" Inuyasha said thinking about what to do to Kagome.

'**_I could make her do something embarrassing again… but what kind of embarrassing?'_** Inuyasha turned around and looked at the large clock hanging in the end of the hallway right above the door.

"Well I won't do anything right now cause we have to get going to class" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome with him towards their lockers.

* * *

A/N. 

That's it! Hope you enjoyed and review me!

Bye for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

I Don't own Inuyasha and co.

Here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Musical! 

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the classroom holding hands without realising it.

Sango waved Kagome and Inuyasha over and so they walked over to her and the perv.

"What happened? Why are you holding hands? Are you going out now or something??" Sango asked giving Kagome a death glare.

Inuyasha and Kagome instantly pulled their hands away from each other Kagome blushing madly and Inuyasha with a little pink cheeks.

"Well yeah we kinda are" Kagome said still blushing furiously.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Sango glared even harder then suddenly she jumped from her seat with a squeal and jumped up and down pulling Kagome with her. "I'm so happy for you!" Sango said when she finished the jumping. She hugged Kagome tight but the death grip she was holding didn't last long.

"HENTAI!!!" SLAP!!! BAMM!!!

"It was worth the pain" Miroku said from the floor.

"I don't think so, not when I'm finished with you!! You stupid perverted monk!!" Sango said chasing Miroku around the classroom.

Just as Sango caught up with Miroku a loud voice came over the speaker.

"Will all the student's go to the gym! I repeat to the gym right now!" The principles voice boomed out of the speakers all over school and the hallways started getting filled up with students from the whole school.

Kagome walked out of the classroom with Inuyasha right behind her. Miroku and Sango soon came up besides them and they walked with the stream of students towards the gym.

They walked into the gym that now didn't look like a gym anymore. There were chairs everywhere except on the stage that were set up in one end of the gym. The chairs were facing the stage, where all the drama teachers stood and a piano stood to the side on the stage waiting for someone to play it.

They took a seat and waited till the teachers on the stage began talking.

"Since everybody is here by now or should be, we will start off now!" the first teacher Ms. Chainta said into a microphone.

"The reason we are all gathered here is because we are going to start the auditions to our new musical named High school Musical" Another teacher Mrs. Gilaya said and then handed the microphone to the next teacher.

"Do they have to say something all of them cause this is getting really boring to listen to already" Kagome wined to Inuyasha who sat beside her.

"Kagome! They only said like two lines and you're already bored!" Inuyasha exclaimed sweat dropping anime style.

"But it's really boring!" Kagome wined laying her head on Inuyashas shoulder like he was a pillow.

"The Musicals audition goes like this you come up here and write your name on the clipboard then when we call out your name you come up here and sing the song we give you that is from the different acts in the play" Mr. Danjiyo said waving a clipboard in the air for everybody to see.

"I believe in the theory that our teachers think we're babies" Sango Whispered to Miroku who sat beside her.

"Yeah I believe in that theory too! Like we need to see the clipboard be waving in the air like that" Miroku whispered back.

Inuyasha got an idea "Kagome are you still awake?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagomes ear making shivers go down her spine.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome whispered back lifting her head of off Inuyasha.

"I just have to use the bathroom so I'll be right back ok?".

"Yeah! See you in a sec.!" Kagome said thinking about something that could be really fun.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and headed for the bathroom but instead of walking out of the gym to the bathroom he walked up beside the stage in the other side of the gym than where he and Kagome sat, so she wouldn't see him.

"Hi! I would like to sign up my girlfriend Kagome" Inuyasha said hoping that since she was his girlfriend he was allowed to sign her up.

"Well since she's your girlfriend you are allowed to do so, what as her name again?" Ms. Chainta asked.

"Kagome" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

At the same time:

"Hi! I would like to sign up Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"Is he your friend or something?" Mr. Danjiyo asked.

"He is my boyfriend" Kagome answered hoping it was alright for her to sign him up, cause he is her boyfriend after all.

"Then it's alright! Inuyasha you said his name was right?" Mr. Danjiyo asked just to be sure.

"Yes" Kagome answered walking back.

* * *

Just as Kagome sat down Inuyasha came back.

'I made it!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Hi!" Kagome said leaning on Inuyashas shoulder like before.

"Hi Kagome" Inuyasha said kissing her on the top of her head.

Just then someone began singing on the stage.

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

It's to be over there

"Stop! I don't think you're meant for singing but we may have another role for you. Can you dance?" Mrs. Gilaya asked.

"Yeah I'm actually a cheerleader" The girl said smiling.

"Then you're in the show! You're one of the cheerleaders then!" Ms. Chainta said clapping her hands together like a schoolgirl who just got a date.

The cheerleader walked of stage and sat down with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Next up is Kikyou and Naraku together cause we don't have so much time so we'll have to make it pair auditions for all of the people that can get a partner" Mr. Danjiyo said finding the songs for pair auditions.

Kikyou and Naraku walked up on stage with the papers in their hands and the piano started playing.

Naraku:

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

Together:

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

Kikyou:

This feeling's like no other

Together:

I want you to know...

I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

Kikyou:

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Together:

Don't have to say a word

Naraku:

So long I was lost

So good to be found

Together:

I'm loving having you around

Naraku:

This feeling's like no other

Together:

I want you to know...

I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before

I finally found

What I've been looking for

Together:

Doo Doo Doo

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

Woa-oh-oh-oh

Doo Doo Doo Doo

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

Woa-oh-oh-oh

They ended the song and the audience went wild except for 4 people… guess whom! ((A/N If you guessed Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango… then you guessed 100 right! xD))

The teachers talked a few minutes then turned to Kikyou and Naraku who were standing the same place on stage as before.

"You will be playing Ryan and Sharpay!" Ms. Chainta said jumping like last time before.

Kikyou walked of the scene with her nose in the air like she always had. Naraku took the fast way, jumping down the stage.

Sango rose to her feet and walked towards stage she wrote her name on the clipboard and after she wrote her own name on it she wrote Mirokus and made a ring around the two names so the teachers could see they were going to audition as a pair.

She walked back with a smile and without saying a thing sat down in her seat beside Miroku and listened to the teacher as she said the next names.

"The next up will be Inuyasha singing with Kagome!" Mrs. Gilaya said finding a song for them to sing.

Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped then yelled at the same time "YOU SIGNED ME UP TO AUDITION!!!?".

Inuyasha smirked "I said I would do something to make you pay for earlier! But the question is why you signed me up to sing!?".

Kagome rose to her feet while answering Inuyashas question, "Well I thought it would be fun!" Kagome said smiling a kinda evil smile considering whom we are talking about.

"Sneaky bitch!" Inuyasha said growling while the two walked up to the teachers to get the song they were going to have to sing.

They walked up on stage and the piano player started playing the melody and they started singing.

Inuyasha:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Kagome:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Inuyasha:

Ohhh!!

Kagome:

To all the possibilities

Both:

And I know

Kagome:

That something has changed

Both:

Never felt this way

Kagome:

And right here tonight

Both:

This could be the start

Of something new

Kagome:

It feels so right

Both:

To be here with you

Ooohhhh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Both:

The start of something new

Inuyasha:

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

Kagome:

and the world looks so much brighter

Inuyasha: (echo) Brighter

Kagome:

With you by my side

Both:

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

Kagome:

I know it for real

Both:

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you ohhhh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Kagome:

The start of something new

Inuyasha:

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to meee, all right now!

Both:

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to seee

Ohhh. It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you ohhh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin new

Both:

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Kagome:

The start of something new

Inuyasha:

Start of something new

Both: The start of something new...

The audience went wild like they did when Kikyou and Naraku had finished singing.

The only people not cheering were Kikyou, Naraku and their friends and then there was Miroku and Sango who was to stunned to do anything.

"Wow… Who knew those two could sing like that?!" Sango said going out of her surprised state a little bit.

"I sure didn't!" Miroku said back.

The teachers talked a bit like before then turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"We just got us the lead roles! You're playing Gabriella and Troy!" Ms. Chainta said jumping again.

"She got a serious problem that teacher!" Inuyasha whispered so only Kagome could hear him.

"I think I know why she isn't married yet!" Kagome whispered back snickering.

They both jumped of stage and walked back to their seats.

A few people later…

"Next up are Sango and Miroku!" Mr. Danjiyo said smiling.

Miroku looked at Sango "Did you by any chance sign us up!?" Miroku all but yelled at Sango.

Sango smiled evilly and walked up to get their song but instead the teachers waited for Miroku to arrive then asked, "Are you good dancers?" Mrs. Gilaya asked them both.

"I'm a great dancer just ask Kagome the one who plays Gabriella!" Sango said with a smile.

"I can dance, but I don't know if you would consider me good or bad at it" Miroku said smiling a little.

"Then get on stage both of you and do what we tell you to!" Ms. Chainta said smiling.

Miroku and Sango walked on stage and waited for the teachers to give them the orders.

"Dance like a cheerleader!" Mrs. Gilaya said to Sango and Sango began cheering.

"You could get on the cheerleader squad if you wanted!" Ms. Chainta said smiling.

Sango smiled back then waited for the next instructions.

"I have a question for you Miroku. Do you play basket?" Mr. Danjiyo asked.

"I'm on the basket team!" Miroku replied smiling.

"Then the last thing here is for you to dance together. Dance like you would at a disco" Mrs. Gilaya said smiling.

Sango blushed a little then the two began dancing a little awkwardly.

"You have the role! You are playing Taylor and Chad!" Ms. Chainta said Jumping as always and smiling like she always did.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Bye for now! 


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha and co. This is becoming really annoying!

* * *

Chapter 15: The bet part 1.

Now the roles were like this:

The cheerleaders: The cheerleaders (except Kikyou)

Kikyou: Sharpay

Naraku: Ryan

Kagome: Gabriella

Inuyasha: Troy

Sango: Taylor

Miroku: Chad

And the rest of the roles were played by other various people from the school.

"You may now return to your respective classrooms!" Mrs. Gilaya said walking out of the gym doors herself.

"Kagome wake up" Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear nipping her neck lightly.

Kagome pretended to be asleep though Inuyasha had woken her up in an instant when he began talking; off course Inuyasha knew she was only pretending to be asleep. He put an arm behind her knees and her back, her head still leaning on his shoulder, then he rose to his feet holding Kagome bridal style. He walked up besides the gasping Sango and the perv who was giving Inuyasha a perverted grin.

"Are we gonna stand here forever or get going to class before we get detention?!" Inuyasha asked in annoyance, still holding Kagome protectively in his muscular arms.

Sango snapped out of her current state of shock and turned around walking out of the gym with the others right behind her, which concerned her a bit considering it, was Miroku and not Inuyasha that was walking right behind her. And just as she predicted Miroku started groping her. A loud SLAP!! Echoed through thought the halls making a lot of people turn their heads. All the students in the hallway stood staring at the steaming Sango, the perverted boy with a red handprint on his cheek and a grin and the popular Inuyasha standing shaking his head at the two of them, with a sleeping beauty in his protective arms.

Kagome opened one eye slowly looking around at all the people staring.

"I see your awake sleeping beauty" Inuyasha whispered making her blush slightly "Or should I say: I see you opened your eyes faking beauty" Inuyasha said grinning.

"Am I that bad at fake sleeping?" Kagome asked opening the other eye looking up at Inuyasha.

"You will never know how much you suck at fake sleeping!" Inuyasha replied and though she was awake (And had opened her eyes) he didn't let her stand on her own.

Kagome pouted, then eyed Inuyasha suspiciously "Why aren't you letting me down?" She asked trying not to blush.

"Now why would I do something like that? Now I have you just where I want you?" Inuyasha said smirking big time. "On second thought! I would more likely have you where I wanted if you were laying in my bed, with me off course!".

Kagome blushed furiously and almost jumped out of Inuyasha arms standing a little ways back "Clean those dirty thoughts out of you head!" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a heated glare.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she had gone mad "I'm a boy! What did you expect from me! Every boy in our age have dirty thoughts about their girlfriends once in a while!" Inuyasha shot back walking of towards class with Kagome beside him.

"Pig!" Kagome mumbled so Inuyasha just barely made out what she said thanks to his demon hearing "No wait you're a dog" Kagome mumbled knowing very well that Inuyasha could hear her.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha Muttered under his breath but so Kagome could hear him.

"Jerk!" Kagome hissed back glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Good for nothing wench!" Inuyasha whispered back glaring playfully.

"Ignorant jerk of a dog!" Kagome whispered back playfully.

"Clumsy bitch!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! You pathetic excuse of a boyfriend!"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into a bathroom, where nobody was around. He pushed her against a wall kissing her passionately.

"What about class..." Kagome got choked out before Inuyasha once again captured her lips.

"Yeah, yeah... miss goody-goody we'll go to class! You're just so damn hot when your arguing..." Inuyasha said smirking pulling Kagome with him out off the bathroom.

They ran as fast as they could trying to catch up with all the other students from their class so they wouldn't get late for class. Kagome were blushing furiously when they finally caught up with Miroku and Sango. They walked into class and took their seats and just as they did that the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class and everybody rushed out of the classroom like always.

"Yes!" Kagome said out loud jumping with joy "We didn't get to have any lectures in this class today!".

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome 'She is so goddamn weird sometimes and I love that about her!' Inuyasha thought walking out of the classroom his and Kagomes hands attached.

The rest of the school day went by really slowly but finally it was over. Kagome walked out of the school thinking about whom the person she made that bet with could be. She walked around the school arriving at the back off the school a minute after.

She walked around the last corner to see a figure leaning against the wall of the school building with a hood covering his face.

"Hi! Who are you?" She asked innocently walking closer to the figure.

"Take a guess... Babe!" Inuyasha said in a calm voice.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked thinking of persons who would call that and Kouga was the only one... except for Inuyasha off course.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha half yelled blowing his cower.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said with the brightest smile ever then she frowned "so it was you all this time! And you didn't tell me! You knew I was worried about me having to kiss another boy than my boyfriend!!" Kagome yelled half angry and half relieved.

"Sorry babe," Inuyasha said taking the hood down while walking towards Kagome smirking slightly, "But I wanted to wait until you discovered yourself that I'm the guy from the chat rooms. Oh, and by that way! I can't believe you and Sango kissed with tongue!" Inuyasha struggled to hold in his laughter.

"It was a dare!" Kagome said sending Inuyasha a glare.

"Yeah, but you still did it!" Inuyasha exclaimed chuckling.

"Feh!" Kagome said crossing her arms 'OMG!! Inuyasha is rubbing off on me!!' Kagome thought and Inuyasha was thinking something along those lines.

'HAHAHA!!! This is so funny!! Kagome is starting to act like me!! HAHAHA!!!' Inuyasha thought cracking up inside but outside he kept it cool... or not! Inuyasha stood chuckling while Kagome just stood giving him her best death glare.

Kagome began mumbling something about 'stupid boyfriend' and 'I am So going to kick his ass if he doesn't stop laughing at me right now!'

* * *

A/N. Hope you enjoyed! I was intending to make this chapter longer... but I didn't feel like writing anymore... Sorry 'bout that!

Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 16: The bet part 2.

Inuyasha heard Kagomes last thread, which resulted in him shutting the hell up real fast. Kagome just stood scowling waiting for Inuyasha to say something next.

Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome before she could blink her eyes. He leaned down and whispered huskily in Kagomes ear "I want my sucker, babe".

Kagome blushed at his words and leaned a bit to the side so Inuyasha couldn't proceed with licking her earlobe.

Inuyasha looked into Kagomes chocolate brow eyes, and the 2 locked gazes. Inuyasha leaned down but stopped an inch from Kagomes lips. His hot breath tickled Kagomes lips.

"Inuyasha...? What are you doing?" Kagome asked confused, as to why he had stopped.

Inuyasha smirked "Why nothing, babe. Why? Can't you wait? I guess that's what you get for being sexy?" Inuyasha asked/stated.

Kagome growled pretty good considering she's only a human "You just had to say something cocky... ne?" Kagome asked closing her eyes and leaning the rest of the way in. Inuyasha closed his eyes wrapping an arm around Kagomes waist while the other went to the back off her head deepening the kiss. Inuyasha ran his tongue down across Kagomes lower lip, begging for entrance. Kagome got the hint and parted her lips slightly enough for Inuyashas tongue to enter her mouth. Inuyasha and Kagomes tongues collided and the battle began.

The kiss lasted a couple off minutes, but then unfortunately they had to pull apart cause of the lack of oxygen.

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered huskily into Kagomes ear "you're beautiful, especially blushing" Inuyasha smirked to himself as he saw Kagomes blush become a deeper red color.

"Wanna come with me home? We have the same homework anyway?" Inuyasha asked taking Kagomes hand and turning around heading towards the front of the school building again.

"Sure!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. After a few minutes of walking Inuyasha stopped and when Kagome looked up, she saw the most beautiful and big house in front of them.

"I didn't know you were like rich!" Kagome exclaimed a little surprised, she had suspected he had money, but not that he was really rich.

"Well when my father left, he left a million dollar company that Sesshomaru would be the president of the company when he turned 18, remember I said that when we walked home from the date?" Inuyasha asked smiling at Kagome while walking up to the front door finding his key.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Kagome said walking inside following Inuyasha.

"So this is the living room… and you can hang your jacket in the closet" Inuyasha said hanging his jacket in the closet himself and gesturing for Kagome to do so.

"So… want a tour around before doing homework?" Inuyasha asked before walking anywhere.

"Sure!" Kagome said and Inuyasha led her into the kitchen.

"So… this is the kitchen! Normally we have a chef, but he's on a vacation right now and so are the maids…" Inuyasha said walking out of the kitchen that was any chefs' dream. Inuyasha walked up a staircase and stopped at the first floor.

"On this floor are a game room and a movie theatre" Inuyasha said showing Kagome into the game room and then into the movie room. They walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"This is Sesshomarus floor, meant to say that this floor is his bedroom and bathroom and we are not going in there cause then Sesshomaru will kill me when he comes home, because he will smell our scents in there" Inuyasha explained before walking onto the next floor.

"And this floor is the last floor and is my floor" Inuyasha said walking into the large bedroom that took up almost the whole floor. It would have been the whole floor if not for the large bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

Kagome was in total chock by now. As soon as the chock stage was over she spoke up "Wow… your room is so cool!" Kagome exclaimed walking over to the bathroom door to check the bathroom out as well.

All the walls in his room was a beautiful blood red colour, except the wall out towards the garden and pool cause that was glass all the way through, with curtains in silver instead off blood red. The bed was a king sized bed with silver sheets, it was placed under a window in the roof that was a bit larger than the bed.

There was a walk in closet beside Inuyashas bed that were a soft brown as the only brown thing in the room, almost.

There was a computer on a desk a little ways away from the bed, beside the computer was a laptop in black.

In the opposite end of the room than the desk, was placed a sofa and a large T.V in front of it. The sofa was black and so was the T.V.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom to reveal a toilet and sink like all bathrooms and off course a shower and then the surprise came a spar was placed in the bathroom, right in the middle of the room.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once again.

"So… Wanna do the homework now?" Kagome asked walking over to Inuyasha who stood waiting for Kagome to come back from her look around.

"Keh, whatever!" Inuyasha said finding the books for the homework.

"You really sound like a person who loves doing homework, huh Hun?" Kagome asked using a new name for him since Inu-kun isn't much of a provocation to use on Inuyasha, she pulled out her books from her bag and they walked over and sat on Inuyashas bed.

They sat talking and doing homework in an hour or so, before Inuyasha got up off the bed walking out of the door and down the stairs. Kagome just kept sitting there on the bed not knowing what to do, cause they had already finished the homework when Inuyasha walked down the stairs.

Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to the door leading out to the stairs just as Inuyasha walked into the bedroom again. He had two bowls off instant noodles and two drinks.

"Since we're finished with the homework… do you want to watch a movie or something like that?" Inuyasha asked handing Kagome a drink and one of the bowls.

"Alright! But we have to watch a chick flick then!" Kagome said sitting down on the sofa and setting the noodles and drink down on the table.

Inuyasha thought a minute about what movie or DVD he had that was a chick flick, then he remembered that Miroku had gotten him a chick flick DVD as a birthday present last year, so he set the bowl and drink down beside Kagomes and walked over to the videos and DVDs that was in a drawer beside the T.V. He found the DVD and popped it into the DVD player and sat back down beside Kagome and as the movie started Kagome said out loud "I know that movie! It's legally blonde 1!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

They ate and watched the movie happily, but as it ended is were kinda late so Kagome had to walk home.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome said waving as she walked out the door and began walking down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha walked back inside in the warmth as Kagome walked out of sight.

* * *

A/N. That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed! Bye for now! 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Hi! I already had the most of this chapter so i finished writing it so it could get uploaded as fast as i could... or wanted too... hmm... well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 17. Anounsment. _**

Time fled after that and it was now about two weeks later.

"Sango! Did you hear it?" Kagome said running up to her dear friend with Inuyasha walking behind her.

"Duh, I heard it!" Sango said grinning.

Flash back:

Kagome sat in class with Inuyasha, totally bored out of her mind and so was Inuyasha. Suddenly a loud voice sounded over the speakers all around school.

"Students I have an announcement to make!" The principles voice boomed "We will have our dance, the one we always have, on this Friday and the time will be from 7 pm to 2 am!".

Loud cheers sounded all over the school.

Kagome squealed almost jumping in her seat. Inuyasha just smirked looking at his now hyper girlfriend.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha smiling big time "Are you going to the dance?" Kagome said while giving Inuyasha her irresistible look.

"I guess I will have to so you have someone to dance with, don't I?" Inuyasha asked, the girl, smirking.

Kagome smiled hugging Inuyasha "Yes you will have to go so we can dance and have a great time!" Kagome let Inuyasha go when the teacher began the lecture again.

The bell rung and it was now lunch break.

Inuyasha and Kagome took their things walking out of the classroom in a rush. They walked over to their lockers to exchange their books with their lunches. Everybody in the school knew that today was the meatloaf day and nobody touched the meatloaf with out getting sick from it. Last time Kagome forgot her lunch at home when it was meatloaf day she had to buy it. She swore she saw it move.

Flashback:

Kagome rushed out of her house late for school. Kagome made it to school just as the bell rung. She sat down in her seat beside Inuyasha and Sango, then it hit her, it was Tuesday, the meatloaf day! Kagome began panicking.

"AHHH!!! It's meatloaf day and I forgot my lunch!!" She yelled in a whisper so only Sango and Inuyasha and maybe Miroku who were sitting on the other side of Sango.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at her "You forgot!?" He said in disbelief.

"Well I guess I will have to buy meatloaf" Kagome whispered almost gagging before even looking at the meatloaf.

The bell soon rung for lunch break to come and Kagome walked with Inuyasha and Miroku into the cafeteria. Kagome walked up in queue and waited 'til it was her turn, which meant she didn't wait more than one or two minutes since no one in their right mind would buy the meatloaf.

Kagome brought the meatloaf and marched down to the table Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting at.

"You know you could have just asked for some of our lunch" Sango said as she eyed the nasty meatloaf.

"Nah... I didn't wanna take your lunch from you" Kagome said then saw Kikyou walk into the cafeteria and got a brilliant idea.

"Watch and learn!" Kagome stated as Kikyou took a seat at the table beside theirs.

She threw the meatloaf and PLASH!! I ended up in the back of Kikyous neck.

"EWW!!!!" Kikyou yelled turning around to find nobody sitting behind her, cause Kagome had been smart enough too duck under the table before Kikyou could find out it was her.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku lay on the floor laughing their butts of while Kagome sat under the table laughing herself.

Kikyou ran out of the cafeteria; while everybody was laughing so hard there came tears streaming from their eyes and when I say everybody I mean the whole cafeteria, well except Kikyous little crew of friends.

As soon as Kikyou and her group were out of the cafeteria Kagome got out from under the table.

"Way to go Kagome!" The three friends cheered her on as she sat down at the table again.

Inuyasha who sat beside Kagome, still snickering, put an arm around her waist, making her blush faintly.

"I didn't feel like eating it…" Kagome said through her own laughter.

"Yeah, it's really nasty that stuff" Inuyasha stated smiling down at Kagome, who smiled back.

"So… what classes are you in after lunch break?" Kagome asked still smiling.

"I have some painting class and I think you said you had that also, Kagome" Sango said taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Me and Miroku both have some cooking class or something" Inuyasha said frowning a little at the thought of cooking since he hated it. Miroku on the other hand liked the cooking class because there was some hot, blonde girl in his group. Although Miroku and Sango had been dating about a week or something now, Miroku still groped other girls than just Sango, which annoyed her to know end.

"Well I'm finished with my lunch now, so wanna get going Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome while throwing her paper from the sandwich out in the rubbish bin.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kagome said rising to her feet but not before giving Inuyasha a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

Sango did the same with Miroku and the two walked out of the cafeteria.

"We are lucky too have those two as our girlfriends" Miroku stated throwing his garbage away and rising to his feet and walking out of the cafeteria with Inuyasha right behind.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without Kagome" Inuyasha said as the two walked into their next classroom.

"You would probably just get another girlfriend…" Miroku stated like it was totally normal that Inuyasha would find a girl in a matter of seconds if Kagome was to break up with him.

"No I wouldn't you perv…!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone of voice "That's something you would do if Sango broke up with you!".

"I guess you're right… Hey! I would never do that to Sango!".

"Sure you wouldn't! You only just said so a few seconds ago…" Inuyasha took a seat in the back of the class with Miroku beside him. They always had to sit there until the teacher came before they could cook anything.

The school ended and Sango and Kagome were walking outside of the school building.

"So… what do you say we have a girls night?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked down the sidewalk of the school on their way towards home.

"Yeah, good idea! So… at my house or your house?" Kagome asked from beside Sango.

"You can stay at my house, since Kohaku isn't home before tomorrow" Sango said smiling.

"Ok, I just have to go get my things for school tomorrow and my toothbrush and clothes" Kagome said as the road went two different ways, one way towards Kagomes house and the other towards Sangos house.

"Then I'll go home and you can just come over when you're finished packing up your things at home, ok?" Sango asked as they just stood there.

"Yeah… See you in a few then" Kagome said and the two went their separate ways.

Kagome walked home and packed up her stuff explaining to her mom she was going to stay at Sangos tonight.

"Bye, mom! I'm going now!" Kagome yelled waving at her mother as she ran out of the house and towards Sangos.

She arrived at Sangos house after a couple of minutes walking.

"So... What are we going to do first?" Kagome asked as she walked inside of Sangos house, she had been there a couple of times before.

"What about we play video games?" Sango asked as they entered her bedroom.

"Ok... What game do you wanna play?" Kagome asked as they both sat down on the floor in front of the play station 2.

"What about a fighting game or a car racing game?" Sango asked finding all of her games.

"I say car racing games! I totally owned you in it last time we played it!" Kagome said taking the car racing game and plopping it in the play station. They each took a controller and started racing.

"I won!" Sango exclaimed after a couple of minutes racing.

"It was with one second!" Kagome exclaimed after Sango.

"Yeah, but I still won!" Sango made a happy dance that made Kagome laugh so hard she started crying.

"Nobody laughs at my dance and get away with it!" Sango said as she attacked Kagome with a water gun plashing her all over.

"I'm all wet now! Oh, you're so in for it now Sango!" Kagome yelled grabbing a pillow and bashing Sango with it.

Sango took a pillow herself and the pillow hitting war began.

* * *

That's it for now! hope you didn't hate it, but enjoyed it instead! Bye for now! Oh and if you haven't read my other fanfic. then please read it and see if you likey! 


End file.
